I will always love you
by HannahLynn04
Summary: What if roles were reversed, Damon the doppelganger and Elena the vampire. Elena falls in love with Damon, not knowing he to is a Supernatural. What will happen when she finds out, decades later after Damon's death? When she finds out Damon was a doppelganger, will she forgive herself for her mistakes? or will she completely fall in love with Damon all over again?
1. A day for Firsts

Its 1864, in Mystic Falls.

My name is Elena, and I'm a vampire.

I've been a vampire for almost 500 years, and yet it gets to me every time. I mean he gets to me every time. Life is not what it seems, especially here. Humanity is a vampire's greatest weakness, and yet I still allow it to fight its way back in. or maybe _he _makes me let it all in.

I close my diary as the curly headed man entered my room. I looked up at him, drawing a breath from his beauty. I locked eyes with his icy blue ones, as I spoke.

"I didn't expect you to be here until later, you surprised me." I smile shyly

. He speaks with his angelic tone, "I just missed you." As he returns my smile. I stand up, picking up my dress as I walk over to stand in front of him. I run my fingertips gently down his pale skin

"I missed you just as much." His pale skin turns crimson as he looks away nervously; I speak softly "why are you always so nervous around me?"

He lets out a soft sigh, "I just want to be with you forever."

My hand slowly drops as I look away. "Damon, we talked about this, I am not turning you into a vampire."

"Why wouldn't you?" his voice rising with hurt.

"To be in an eternity of misery? I don't want that for you Damon. If I could do anything to have a human life with you I would." I feel my breaking point; this is all we've been talking about lately. _Turn it off._ My heart beckons.

I gulp hard, turning to face him. "Well you cant. So turn me, it won't be misery if I'm with you."

I feel the tears threatening to come from my eyes. "Damon, I'll be leaving soon."

"Then this is our chance Elena... I love you." I feel his arms around my waist and I can't help but break. I crash my lips against his as all my emotions pour into this one man. He grasps my hips as he pulls me closer, I feel the heat rising against my skin as he leaves gentle kisses against my neck. I run my fingers through his raven hair, thinking of how I never want this moment to end. He begins to rip into my corset, as I rip off his shirt with vampire strength. I push him against the wall as I feel our lips molding together. I run my hands all over his chiseled chest. I feel his heart pounding, as if it's about to burst from his chest. He's ocean eyes meet my doe ones.

"Are you sure you want this?" I breathe out slowly,

"Yes, more than anything." With vampire speed I push us both onto my bed, ripping off Damon's belt; I leave trails of kisses along his neck and chest. I slowly penetrate his neck with my teeth, drinking him in lovingly. He groans in pleasure and pain as I feel his hands within my chocolate locks. I lick my lips, as I once again crash our lips together, I feel his hands slowly moving my panties down my legs, and I comply letting him do as he pleases. I take his pants off in one swift motion, as I draw his briefs off with my teeth. I kiss his happy trail, as I make my way up his chest. I slowly sit upon him, taking him all in. He breathes heavily, taking in my tightness, this new world he is about to enter. He gazes up at me bewildered. "I've been waiting for you." I whispered as I kissed him with such passion, I didn't even know I had. Our bodies molded together, as we made love for the first time.

I awoke the next morning to an empty bed. I was dazed and confused.

"Damon?" I called out. As my senses come into focus I can hear the shower running. My foot hits the floor as I wrap myself in my linens, and I tiptoe into the bathroom. I open the curtain, the lightest bit to take in his flawless figure. I'd never seen more of a beautiful man in my life. I slowly slip in behind him as I wrap my arms around his torso.

"Good morning" I smiled.

He jumps a little, "I didn't know you were awake!" he laughs his boyish laugh. He turns to greet me with a passionate kiss, my hands fall upon his face as I hold him ever so gently.

He pulls away slowly as he peers into my eyes. "Are you sure this is what you wanted?" I look up at him with concern

. He sighs, cupping my face in his hands. "Elena, I love you. No matter what. I don't regret anything, nothing at all."

I nod as I kiss his lips gently. "If your father finds out, he will not be happy about this."

He turns his back to me as he finishes his shower. "I really don't give a damn what he thinks."

Damon's father was a very strict man, if he wasn't guzzling vervain, I would've compelled him to leave Damon alone a long time ago. I've even thought about killing him, but I knew how much that would hurt Damon, even though he wouldn't admit it. "So what does this mean" I say softly as he steps out of the shower, leaving my under its cascading presence. "It means I tell my father he can go to hell. I don't want to marry Katherine." I sigh "Damon you know he won't like that-"he quickly interrupts me as he tone becomes cold. "I have done everything he's ever wanted, the perfect solider son, the son who's always perfect. Should I let him take away my choice to marry? I don't love Katherine; she's nothing but a wealthy whore." I hear him walk out of the room; with every inch he walks I feel his anger boiling higher. I slide out of the shower, turning it off. I wrap a towel around my slender figure as I make my way to his side. "'I'm sorry Damon…if I could do something I would." "You could turn me, and we could run away together." I stay silent. "That's what I thought." He snaps quickly. "I have to go, I have to meet my father, my brother and Katherine for dinner." He grabs his clothes quickly, leaving me alone in my room. I've thought about turning Damon a million times, but I can't bring myself to do it. I never wanted to be a vampire, I was forced. I always think maybe I should've never told him what I was, and this wouldn't be.

* * *

I told Damon I was a vampire two years ago, in a very unexpected way. We were under an oak tree during the afternoon. He followed me out after I ran out of his house.

"Elena!" his voice echoing as he called out. I stopped under the tree, until he caught up to me. He stood in front of me, the sunlight reflecting off his dark locks, and his eyes becoming more stunning than ever. "I noticed your eyes, when I cut my finger." Talking while catching his breath.

"You were cutting onions; my eyes are always weird with onions." I said, lying through my teeth.

He gulped, as he locked eyes with me. "My dad always told me stories of vampires and werewolves. I never believed him until now."

I looked up at him as I laughed, trying to play it off, "A vampire? Really? What kind of sick joke is that? A girl can be very fragile with onions."

"You don't have to lie, Elena. I've known for a while now."

I stopped laughing as I locked eyes with him. "Bite me." He stared blankly.

I pushed him against a tree with vampire speed as I bit gently into his soft neck. I felt his blood flowing down my throat, as he held me tightly as I fed. I felt his hands in my hair, as I pulled away gently. I wiped my mouth with my hand. I made eye contact with him; I was going to compel him until he said "I love you, Elena."

I stared back into his blue eyes confused. "Damon…" I let his name slip from my mouth. He then cupped my face and kissed me passionately. I loved him as much as he loved me.

* * *

I slipped on my sapphire dress, watching its length hit the floor. My hair curled into tight locks. I hadn't talked to Damon since he walked out on me earlier in the day, but his brother Stefan, invited me to this dinner occasion. His brother had no idea I was a vampire, and also no idea that I was completely in love with Damon, but he was infatuated with me. As I made my way up to the Salvatore home, I was quickly pulled behind a tree. I quickly turned, about to snap when I felt lips crash upon mine. I was taken back, until I realized it was Damon. I began to kiss him back just as passionately. I felt his hands moving up my dress, and a tug at my panties. I pushed myself back against the oak tree, where we first kissed. I beckoned him in between my legs, as he slowly slides himself inside of me. I gasped at his length, running hands through his curly locks. I let a moan, gasping his name as I felt his thrusting himself slowly, in excruciating way. I beckoned my hips forward, holding him closer to me, I felt like I couldn't hold him any tighter than I was. He lips pressed along my neck, as I felt his strong hands holding my thighs. I bit him gently, as I drank him in, hearing him moan with pleasure. I quickly threw my head back as I came around him, as he did within me. He slowly slides me down, until my feet were on the ground. I gathered my breath as I looked at him in approval but also in shock.

"Where did that come from?" I cooed as I moved his one curly lock behind his ear.

"I'm sorry", he whispered slowly.

"For what my love?" I cup his face gently.

"Being an idioit, I shouldn't take my anger out on you." I kiss him gently and slowly.

"You are not an idioit. I love you, Damon. Everything will work out with time, I promise."

He smiles as he kisses my temple. "We should be going inside." He leaves before me, entering his house.

I wait five minutes until I ring the doorbell. The door opens, where I find Stefan.

"Why hello Miss Elena, look as gorgeous as always." He takes my hand pressing it to his lips.

"Stefan." I smile, "always a pleasure."

I glance over to see Damon and none other than Katherine. Her bright blonde hair and blue eyes, you could really make her into a Barbie doll. Damon's father looked so proud; he would probably join in and marry her as well. I sighed, making my way over to them, with Stefan accompanying me.

"Elena." Katherine's tone, more fake than ever, "So nice to see you again."

"Like wise" I smile. "Please excuse me; I need to use the bathroom."

I make my way down the hallway as I hear faint footsteps behind me. I close the bathroom door, as someone stops it.

"it's called the ladies room for a reason Stefan." I gasp as he enters. "Well I wanted to be somewhere more private." He reeks of alcohol. I push him away, "Stefan your drunk."

He grabs me forcefully, and I push back with just as much force. I pin him to the door, and look deeply into his eyes "You're going to leave this bathroom; you're never going to try to something sick like this again." He repeats after me, as he makes his way out of the bathroom. I close it.

As I make my way back to dinner, I hear Stefan saying "well she tried telling me what to do and actually expected me to follow through, it was weird dad." My eyes widen as I peer around the corner. I see Damon's eyes widen in horror. "Son, we need to talk." Mr. Salvatore pulls Stefan aside; I lock eyes with Damon in horror, hoping that Mr. Salvatore doesn't find out my secret.


	2. i know what you are

I slowly make my way back over to Damon and Katherine.

Damon glances over at Katherine "Do you think you could get me a drink?"

Katherine scoffs, "what do I look like?"

"Someone who should be taking care of someone she's supposed to be marrying." I interrupt.

Her devious eyes bore into mine. "Your right. Maybe I should."

With that she walked away, I would've compelled her, but I realized Damon's father was probably putting vervain in their drinks.

"Damon…" I say softly, but it's too late before he starts going into a frenzied fit.

"Elena, this is serious. My father could be finding out about you right now as we speak and yet you're not worried? How can you be so calm?"

I sighed, pushing my lose curl away from my face "You're going to have to get your brother off the vervain, so I can compel him."

Damon's eyes widened as he looked down into mine. "How will that help? It's too late."

I stroked his face gently with my fingers. "I can compel him to tell your father he was drunk, he didn't know what he was talking about…" my mind was racing with ideas, hoping something would make this all go away. He moved my hand away gently as Katherine returned.

"Here" She handed him the drink rather forcefully.

"I should go check on my father and brother, excuse me."

I watched as Damon walked away into the confines of the closed room. I turned my attention back to a pouty Katherine.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you talking about Katherine?"

I really wasn't paying attention to her, considering I could hear bits and pieces of the Salvatore's conversation.

"You and Damon." My attention quickly turned to her as my eyes turned devious, but then I realized she could just be trying to get a rise out of me.

"You're delirious." I looked her straight in the eye as I said it.

She stepped closer to me as she let out her harsh words, "Damon is mine, if he loves me or not, he will be _mine._"

I was tempted to rip into her throat so I'd never have to deal with her annoying ass again. I stepped closer to her, closing the space between us.

"Look Katherine, just because you're used to getting everything you want, doesn't mean you will." I smirked as I walked away from her, only for to pull me back as she threw vervain in my face. I felt my skin burning as I growled in agony. I looked up as the veins beneath my eyes became visible. I quickly grabbed her throat, until I felt more vervain against my back. It was too much to bare, the pain, the last thing I remember is feeling my body hitting the floor.

My vision quickly slowly came into focus. Everything was hazy, as I slightly lifted my head. I had no idea where I was, all I saw was darkness. I realized I was in some sort of cage. I tried to sit up, but I was too weak. I needed blood, and now. Then I had a recollection of events. I didn't care about the blood; all I cared about was Damon. The car suddenly came to a holt, as I heard a struggle and a thud. I heard footsteps, and I braced myself for what was about to appear.

* * *

I ran out of the room in horror to see my father picking up Elena as they were bringing her into this car, with a cage. I gasped in horror as I ran my way.

"What are you doing!?" I cried out.

He turned to face me as he loaded her on, "I'm disposing of her. She's a vampire Damon, how could be so blind?"

"I know what she is father, but I love her." I gulped as I made eye contact with him.

"You don't love her Damon; she has compelled your love."

"That's not true." I stated harshly.

As the driver pulled away from the house, taking Elena with him I quickly began to run after it until my father pulled my arm. "Let her go Damon. You are to marry Katherine."

"I don't want to marry Katherine! I don't love her."

"She loved you enough to tell me about that monster." I stared in horror, as Katherine came around the corner.

"I was only protecting you Damon."

I spat back at her "This is all your fault." I quickly ran as I tried to catch up to the vehicle that was already miles ahead of me, but I wouldn't stop not until I had her in my arms again.

* * *

I braced myself as I heard the footsteps, only to come face to face with Damon.

"Damon." I exclaimed as I reached my hands out to grasp his.

"Elena" he smiled a half smile. "I'm going to get you out of here." I nodded reassuringly. "Here, drink from me." Damon said softly as his slender wrist slipped through the cage.

I gently bit down onto his wrist, as I kept eye contact with him, his eyes showing how much he loved me, as I loved him. I felt his warm blood restoring my strength, as I pulled away gently. I tugged away at the bars as they quickly bent to my strength. Damon helped me down as I collapsed into his arms. His arms holding me in a loving embrace. I felt his lips upon my head. He cupped my face, as I saw his tears streaming down his face.

"I thought I was going to lose you" his voice was barely a whisper. I wiped his tears with my fingers.

"Never" I said softly. "What are we going to do…This is horrible." I sighed "It's very unexpected, I need to compel them to forget all of this." Damon nodded as he still held me close.

_It's been two weeks since I compelled Damon's family to forget about me being a vampire. We had to keep them off vervain, until it was out of their system. I compelled them to remember we had a good night, but Damon insisted that his dad remembered he told him he didn't love Katherine. It's getting harder to resist Damon's pleas of being a vampire, I want him with me forever but I could never give him this life of misery. I was turned against my will, I never wanted this…._

I closed my journal, as I slipped it into my drawer. I looked over at my bed to see Damon sleeping peacefully. I slowly made my way over as I gently caressed his face, as he slept. His eyes opened slowly as they met mine. "Good morning." He said with his cute sleepy voice as he pulled me onto him. He kissed me gently as he cuddled me against his chest.

"Morning." I smiled back, as I kissed his fingers. I suddenly felt Damon's weight shift as he hovered over me. He began to leave feather like kisses down my neck as I felt my body quiver to his touch. I felt him enter me as I took him in by surprise as I gasped. I bucked my hips forward to him as I felt him sliding in and out of me. I cooed his name as he pleasured me. I ran my hands through his dark locks as I smiled sensually. I felt his love radiating into me and I never wanted it to end. I felt my release coming as my walls clasped around him as I moaned out in pleasure, to quickly feel him release as well. He collapsed on top of me as I felt his heart beating rapidly against my chest. My breathing slowed as I continued to run my hand through his sweaty hair. I let out softly, "I love you, Damon." I felt his smile against my neck as he whispered "I love you too."

~ Authors Note.

Reviews are appreciated good&bad as long as it isn't rude. :)

i was surprised to wake up and find out i had followers for my story, it really made my day, Thank you so very much!~


	3. A change of heart

_I haven't spent a full day with Damon in weeks; his father insists that he spends time with Katherine, basically forcing him to feel something for her. My need for him is overwhelming. I feel like a drug addict without their drugs. I can't seem to concentrate. I don't trust Katherine, even more so since she exposed what I am. I've had this bad feeling lingering in my heart, a cloud of darkness looming over me. I want Damon by my side; he makes me feel so serene. _

I prop my elbow up, giving me a resting place for my chin. I watch the sun blazing through; I wanted to feel it on my skin again without it causing my death. I gathered the courage to make my way over to Damon's home. I rang the doorbell, trying to contain my excitement until I came face to face with the she devil herself.

"Elena. What a surprise." She pursed her lips.

All I wanted to do was rip into her neck to make her shut up.

I smirked, "Is Damon home?"

"Yes he is, but he doesn't want to see you."

I glared at her with devious eyes, before she abruptly slammed the door in my face. I wanted to kick the door down, stealing my love and run away with him for forever.

"Elena" I turned around to see who called my name, seeing Stefan.

"Stefan" I smirked "What are you doing here, it sure is a surprise" he said.

I smiled, "I just wanted to see if Da- "I coughed, "I mean if you were home."

He smiled with his pearly whites. "Ah, would you like to come in for some tea?

" "Yes" I smiled as he opened the door for me as I entered their home.

As Stefan poured my tea, I felt a hand upon my shoulder. I looked up into those oceanic eyes and I couldn't help but smile. All I wanted to do was kiss him.

"Stefan, father called for you."

"As he always does." He placed my tea down in front of me.

Damon closed the door behind him, before he could turn around; I was in front of him with vampire speed. I grabbed his face as I kissed him ever so passionately. His arms found their way around my waist as he kissed me back.

"I missed you" I let out breathlessly in-between kisses,

"I missed you too" he replied huskily as he pulled away gently. He placed his forehead to mine

"I'm sorry I haven't come to see you. We should make plans for tonight."

"I would like that, "I smiled, biting my lip playfully.

He sighed as he said "I must go." He kissed my fingers before leaving me within the tea room.

I plopped back down in my seat as Stefan came through. I smiled up at him, wishing I could be this open with Damon.

* * *

I heard a knock at my door and I opened it to find Damon. I quickly jumped into his arms as he shut the door behind him.

He kissed me with urgent need, as I did him. I stripped from his shirt in one swift motion; I laid precious kisses along his sculpted chest, running my hands along his stomach with a gentle touch.

He tilted my face up to his lips as they met again, he lead me to my bed where I ended up sitting while he stood between me. I removed his pants, as he untied my dress.

I fell back as he crawled his way up to me. I felt his manly hands in my hair, as my hands roamed down his muscular arms. I wrapped my legs around his torso, feeling his member against me. I bite his ear, as I felt him groan in pleasure. I couldn't contain myself; I flipped him over with my vampire speed. I ran a hand through my hair, moving it from my view. I gently placed him inside of me, feeling myself ache with need.

I straddled him as I moved my hips back and forth, watching him squirm beneath me. I intertwined our fingers, and I massaged our tongues together, working my hips in a slow motion. I wanted him to feel my love for him with every fiber of his being. He flipped me over, keeping himself inside me as he continued our slow motions in sync.

He squeezed my hands as he laid feather like kisses down my neck and onto my breasts. I moaned in pleasure as I began to feel myself clutch around him. I let myself release as I called out his name, his thrusts began to speed and become much more of a pounding. I kept my eyes locked within his as I dug my nails into his hands. He came gloriously, I felt him throbbing inside of me, as he collapsed on top of me. I ran my hands down his back as he wrapped his arms around me. I wanted to be nowhere else in the world but here. He was my sun; he kept me alive, warm, and lite up my world.

* * *

He moved my hair from my face as he gleamed down at me. "I have a surprise for you." He spoke softly.

I smiled with giddiness "I love surprises."

He stood up, as he got dressed, and so did I. We made our way into the woods, hand in hand. "Damon, where are we going?"

"It's a secret."

"We don't keep secrets" I taunted playfully.

He laughed his boyish laugh as he stopped us. I gazed out beautifully at the scene before me. There was a lake, where the moonlight gleamed. I looked up at the sky, and I thought I could see every star that ever was.

I smiled as I looked at Damon "This is beautiful, I love it."

"Not as beautiful as you." He smiled, returning mine. He placed a soft kiss to my lips. "Elena, I want to be with you forever"

"I want you to too." I locked my eyes with him "Let's spend an eternity together, I didn't want you to be a vampire because of all the misery it could bring, but I want this Damon" I let my hand go out towards the view, "I want to travel together, and be able to show you how much I love you for forever."

I felt the tears building in my eyes. He smiled as he clutched me tight, picking me off the ground. "I love you" he said as he set me down. "Let's start our journey together."

I heard footsteps as we both turned around, then suddenly a shot was fired, I gasped as I realized I smelt blood. I looked down before me Damon was on the floor, bleeding out. "Damon!" I cried as I knelt beside him, I couldn't find his pulse.

I began to sob uncontrollably; I bit into my wrist as I fed him my blood "Damon please!" I cried as propped his head into my lap.

It didn't work, he was dead. My mind couldn't wrap around this thought. I couldn't bare the site of his lifeless body. I put my face to his as I cried. I held his hand tightly, not feeling any grip back. I then remembered someone had shot Damon, but not me. I needed to find out who it was, and why. I didn't have the strength to leave Damon, I knew he was dead but I still sat there for hours, crying and holding him even though I knew he wasn't coming back. My heart felt like it was breaking; the pain was too much to bear. I couldn't take him with me, and I couldn't bring him back. I had to leave him there, and I didn't want to. The night sky was beginning to become lighter. I caressed his face, and pressed a soft kiss to his cold lips.

I then ran with vampire speed away from the scene. I felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest. I made my way to my home, washing the blood off my face and hands. I felt numb; I didn't want to feel anymore. All I wanted was my Damon back. I began to weep again, falling to the floor, clutching my knees to my chest.

* * *

I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, all I could see was Damon's lifeless body. The whole scene replaying and replaying in my head, the temptation of flipping my switch was there. I changed my clothes, pinning my hair back away from my face. I looked in the mirror, _this is your fault._ I glared back at myself, _if only you turned him sooner. If only you fed him your blood before he died._ My eyes were darkening. They didn't have the same light as before. Hell, I didn't have light. My sun, my world was gone. There was nothing but a dark abyss hanging in my heart.

I heard a bunch of knocks at my door; I opened it to find Stefan. He was tear stricken; he looked like he had seen a ghost. I already knew what was coming, but could I bear to hear it?

"Damon's dead. He was shot last night." He began to sob, as I let out shakily "I know you loved him Elena, and I knew he loved you." I looked at him as he spoke, shocked that he knew. "I caught him sneaking out last night, and he told me he loved you." The tears then sprung from my eyes, I couldn't keep my composure. I made my way into Stefan's arms as we cried together. I gripped him tightly as I let all my tears out, I didn't know I had anymore left in me.

* * *

Later that night, I made my way back to the scene. I stood there, taking everything in. I didn't want to be here anymore, I didn't want to live with the constant reminder of our time together. They were going to bury Damon tomorrow, and it gave me even more of a reality check. He was gone, **FOREVER**. I felt my tears trickling down my cheeks, I heard footsteps. I turned around to find a man. I'd never seen him before. "Elena?" he asked with a brute tone. He then pulled out a gun, I lunged at him, ripping into his neck, feeding into him.

I pulled away quickly as I pushed him against the tree. "Why are you trying to kill me?"

"Your Damon's lover, I was there." It then hit me. "You…You killed Damon."

He gulped with fear, my veins came through my skin, and I held him tight by his collar. "Why?" I yelled causing him to jolt. "It…it was Katherine!" He screamed.

I was going to wring her skinny neck. I felt everything rushing back, all the memories and pain, and even guilt. I flipped my switch, as I bit into this man once again, draining him completely of what he was. He dropped lifelessly to the ground as I wiped my mouth. I then dragged him towards the lake and threw him into it.

I walked deviously over to Katherine's residence. Luckily for me, she invited me in once for a party, I snuck my way into her house, finding her sleeping peacefully. Why did she deserve to live and Damon doesn't? I grabbed by her throat from her sleep as I pinned her up against the wall. She looked at me in a horror.

I spoke with a devilish tone "Why did you want Damon dead?"

"If I couldn't have him neither could you." She spat back at me.

"Wrong answer." I said as I abruptly snapped her neck. I dropped her body to the floor as I walked emotionlessly out of her house.

I walked into my home, looking for only two things in particular. My journal and a ring Damon had given me on my birthday. I slipped on my ring, as I walked out of my home. I stole my neighbor's car as drove off into the night. I was leaving Mystic Falls, and I wasn't coming back.

**~Reviews are always appreciated, i felt very inspired for this chapter, even though it killed me to kill off Damon, but it had to come eventually to move on with the plot. Any suggestions of if i should have doppelganger Damon, have Damon as his name to or a different one?** **Thank you in advance :)** ~


	4. The Impossible

Timing: Modern Day

_I never thought I'd step foot in mystic falls again. I'd been everywhere, from London to Italy to the California sun to Chicago's blistering winds, but I never once thought I would be back here. Yet for some reason I was. It may be the small fact that I forced here by my old friend Elijah, with no clue with what he wanted. I'm just going to find out and bolt. A part of me wanted to visit Damon's grave, a part of me wanted to forget he even had one to begin with. Will I ever be whole again? I sincerely doubt it._

I walked up the once familiar path in the woods, making my way through them. I looked around at all the orange, red and yellow leaves falling down around me. I heard them crunching under my feet as I finally stopped at my destination. I heard a sound as I turned around.

"Elijah." I smirked seeing him standing before me.

"Jeans don't really suite you Elena." He taunted.

"Hey, it's the best I can do with this day and age. Even though I do like the fact that I don't have to have someone tie me up with each dress I wear." I said taunting back.

He laughed as he gave me a hearty hug.

"It's great to see you again."

I didn't want to beat around the bush any longer.

"So why am I here?" I looked at him innocently.

"My brother still seems to fancy you…" he began, but I quickly cut him off.

"Oh c'mon, not this again, I haven't been with anyone since-"I stopped mid-sentence, gulping down as I tried to catch my breath.

"Since…Damon, I know." He looked down awkwardly.

I looked down as well, feeling the cool wind as it ran through my hair.

"Look Elijah, if you really brought me here…back to Mystic Falls just for your brother, it was really a waste of my time and yours."

He sighed as he looked up at me. "Elena, there's something else you should know."

"If it's about Klaus, I really don't care." I said snarky.

He laughed, "No its not, it's something far more serious."

"Then let's not beat around the bush. Just lay it all out there."

He sighed, taking a breath, but we suddenly heard voices approaching. Before I could turn around he was gone. I stared at the empty space in front me confused. I saw a blonde girl, a dark haired boy. They were coming straight ahead. I stood there dumbfounded, while they were mere inches in front of me. They stopped in their tracks as their route was interrupted. They could obviously tell I was out of place.

"Do we know you?" her blue eyes gleamed at me as I looked at her. _Of course you don't dumbass._ I thought in my head.

"I don't believe you do." I finally answered back.

"Mystic Falls is a very small town, everyone knows each other around here and you don't look familiar."

The dark haired boy next to her could barely keep his eyes off me. He was just staring and it was getting rather annoying.

"I'm new here." I stated simply, hoping they'd leave me alone.

"Awww a newbie!" she said with excitement. "I'm Caroline." She lent me her hand.

I looked down at her hand, and after a moment of thought I shook it. "I'm Elena."

"I'm Tyler." He said giving me his hand as well.

I could tell he was a little too excited, and I felt completely out of place.

"We should show you around since your new." He stated, Caroline agreed.

"I think I'll be fine on my own." I said as I began to walk down the path away from them. I felt a hand on my arm as Caroline grabbed me.

"Elena, I promise it'll be fun. We're all meeting at the Mystic Grill tonight. It's a Friday occasion at Mystic Falls High school. It'd be a good opportunity to meet some people here."

"If I go, will you stop asking?" I said simply, but a little bit to blunt. I guess she didn't mind because she replied with excitement.

"I promise. You won't regret it. Meet us at the Grill at 7. We will be expecting you." Caroline and Tyler made their way up the path as I made my way down. Why the hell would I want to go hang out with a bunch of high schoolers?

I closed the door to the apartment I had decided to rent for my stay. I had to find Elijah and hear what he had to tell me before I could leave. I just wanted to find out so I could get out of here as soon as possible. I picked up my phone, dialing Elijah's number only for it to go to voicemail, and I was pissed. "Elijah, it's me Elena. The girl you abandoned in the woods before you slipped out and never returned? I'd appreciate a call back." I clicked as dropped the phone on the desk. I plopped down on my bed debating if I should go to this stupid grill thing. I wanted to have fun, drown out all the misery that this place reminded me of. Most of all I wanted to feed. I decided abruptly to go, I slipped on a black dress with lace as sleeves, and it hugged my curves well. I slipped on a pair of red pumps; I applied my makeup as I straightened my dark strands. _I better not regret this._ I looked at myself in the mirror one more time before I locked up. I jumped into my black Acura as I made my way to Grill.

* * *

I walked in to the grill to find myself surround my people of all ages. I could hear all the chatter, their hearts pumping as they danced along to the band's music. I made my way to Caroline; she turned around shocked to see me.

"Elena! Hi!" she said excitedly. She began to introduce me to her circle of friends. There was Matt, Tyler, Jeremy, and Bonnie. They all began to chatter away, as I kept compelling the bartender to pour me drinks, gulping them down. I made my way through a crowd of people dancing to the music. I began to dance as I casually decided to choose my feed for the night. I saw dark haired man, and he smelled delicious. I couldn't tell if it was his cologne or if it was the he bobbed his head to the music that seemed to drive me crazy. I made my way over to him as I stood behind him, dancing as well. I wanted him. I casually ran my finger down his back, leaning in from behind him, whispering in his ear "wanna dance?' I cooed seductively. He turned around and my heart stopped. I couldn't breathe, and my head was spinning. I looked at him confused. _What the hell Elena, are you that drunk._ He looked back at me confused, his bright blue eyes looking at me. I probably frightened him.

"Hey are you ok?" he looked at me with concern.

The room began to feel like it was spinning. I gulped and all I could manage to get out was "Damon?" I spoke breathlessly. He looked back at me confused. His arm was around my waist as he pulled us through the crowd of people and outside the grill. He sat me down at a nearby bench as he stood there looking at me concerned.

"I'm sorry for being so forward, you just didn't look well. You look like your about to pass out."

I looked up at him taking in his appearance. He was the spitting image of Damon. _My_ Damon. How could this be? Damon was dead. I saw him, lifelessly in my arms. I saw him die. This was impossible, I must be going crazy, or I'm hallucinating. All I could manage to get out was

"Am I dreaming?" I looked up at him.

He chuckled, "I'm pretty sure this is real life." He stuck his hands in his jean pockets.

I knew he probably thought I was crazy, high, drunk or on some sort of drug. Maybe I was, I don't even know myself. All the memories and thoughts were running through my head. I couldn't focus.

"I'm going to go get you some water that might help." He said.

He disappeared back into the Grill, and the only thing I could think to do was run. I vanished with vampire speed as I ran my whole way home. I closed my door shut behind me as I breathed in shaky breathes. I propped myself up on my dresser as I looked into the mirror. _You're going crazy Elena; it was a figment of your imagination. But how was he talking? You touched him, you felt his touch. It was real. No it wasn't. It was Damon, Damon is gone Elena. This is impossible._ I ran a shaky hand through my hair, closing my eyes. All I could replay was that moment over and over again. I picked up books as I began to throw them with anger against the wall, ripping them apart as tears began to fall from my eyes. How could I have possibly tricked my mind into seeing Damon? This wasn't right at all. I fell down to the floor as I sobbed into my hands. _I need to leave Mystic Falls._

* * *

I tossed and turned all night. I was having nightmares again, about Damon. This time, he was telling me he hated me. He hated that I didn't listen to him, that I should've turned him sooner. How could I have done this to him? I was sobbing badly, begging for him to forgive me. Every time I tried to reach for him, he was further and further away. I hate you, he screamed as I woke up in a jolt. I was breathing heavily as I ran my fingers through my hair. I got up as I made my way to the bathroom. I heard my phone blaring as I picked it up.

"Elijah, if isn't the vampire who disappears." I said coldly.

"Elena, I'm sorry I had business to attend to with a witch."

My eyes widened as I paced around the room "There's witches in Mystic Falls?"

"I'm afraid so, Bennett witches."

I sighed as I closed my eyes. We had a history with Bennett witches. One made me my daylight ring, her name was Emily. I never knew her line continued, considering the fact that she was brutally murdered in a witch hunt.

"I'm guessing we should really talk then." I said

"Yes, and I still have something to tell you. Meet me near the woods tonight at 7." He clicked.

I placed my phone down as I stood there motionless. I couldn't comprehend what had happened last night. I came to the conclusion that I was drunk, and hallucinating. Being back in Mystic Falls explained everything. All I knew was that I needed coffee. I slipped on jeans and a navy blue tee along with some converse. I made my way to the grill; I ordered a coffee to go. I opened the door to leave and smacked face to face with someone, spilling my coffee everywhere. I gasped as the hot drink spilled down my shirt and all over my jeans. I rubbed my head as I looked up to see what idioit I smacked in to. I looked up to see a dark haired man rubbing his head as well.

"You should really watch where you're going next time." I stated coldly.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." He said, removing his hand from his hand.

My eyes widen as I came face to face with the same boy from last night. I swear I felt my heart skip a beat as I looked up at him in shock. He looked at me as he smirked.

"Your that girl from last night, you just ran off." He said

I looked at his features. Same ice blue eyes, perfect sculpted face. His pale clear skin, his plump lips and his button nose, his raven dark hair that made his eyes stand out even more. I think the only difference was his hair wasn't curly. I shook my head, placing my hands on my temples as I closed my eyes. _You're hallucinating again._

"Hey, are you alright?" his voice interrupting my shock.

I looked into his eyes as he stared back into mine, and I bolted. I began to run and then I heard footsteps behind me.

"Wait!" He called out behind me. "At least let me buy you another coffee!"

I turned around, anger and grief filling me. I stopped as I made my way back in front of him.

"What do you want?" I said coldly as I crossed my arms.

He looked at me awkwardly, "I just wanted to buy you a coffee?" he said questionably. "What's the crime in that?"

I pushed him as he stepped back a little. "Get out of my head!" I screamed at him.

"What are you talking about!" he screamed at me back, "I'm just trying to buy you a damn coffee, how am I in your head?"

"Just stop. Stop messing with me. " I gave him a cruel look as I pushed him again

He looked at me confused, and pissed off. "Hey, you don't have to push me. I'll get out of your damn way. All I wanted was to pay you back for your coffee." He dug into his pocket, handing me a five dollar bill. "Take it." He stated.

I looked down at the bill, and it hit me that I wasn't hallucinating. This was real, completely real. Five dollar bills did not look this way in 1864, and come to think of it neither do people. I looked him up and down; he was wearing jeans, converse and black tee with a V slit. My lips began to quiver.

"Who are you?" I asked him quietly.

"Oh, so now you want my name after you shoved me two times and accused me of screwing with your head?" he asked as he rose his eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

I shook my head, trying to fight back tears. "Can you please just tell me?" I plead.

He scratched his head as he sighed. "My name's Damon."

I looked up at him shocked "Excuse me, what?" I said, looking up at him.

"I'm Damon…what's so wrong with that?"

"That isn't possible."

"Umm I'm pretty sure it is, it's been in my family for centuries."

I gulped as I dared to ask my next question. "What family?"

"This is getting really weird." He said bluntly.

I sighed, "Can you please just tell me?"

"Well if you want to know that bad, Salvatore." He said.

I felt sick to my stomach, how could this be? I can't even begin to wrap my mind around this. I gulped, nodding my head. "Thanks." I stated before I began to walk off. He stood there dumbfounded and completely confused.

* * *

I was lying on my bed, replaying everything in my head, trying to make sense of it but I couldn't. Before I realized it, it was 7. I made my way to me and Elijah's spot, he was there before me.

"Elena, there's no easy way to tell you this." He said as I stood in front of him. I didn't really care what he was going to tell me, all I could think about was Damon or should I say Damons. I was tuning him out until I heard him say

"…Damon's a doppelganger, I know I should've told you, but I myself didn't understand it."

I looked at him in fury. "You knew about this and you didn't tell me!?" I spat at him "I thought I was going crazy! How is that even possible? Damon died. He is dead. How is there someone who looks exactly like him!?"

"A Bennett witch told him the Salvatore line has had a history of doppelgangers, their blood line has mystical properties, from where we do not know." He stated softly.

I began to cry as I pushed at him "You should've told me! I was unprepared! I still am, all I've done for the last 145 years is live with a ghost of him! Living with dead memories and dead emotions." I cried into my hands, as I felt him embrace me. "I can't deal with this; this is too much for me. There's only so much pain I can take. Seeing him will only be a walking reminder of what used to be. "

Elijah wiped my tears "I'm sorry Elena. I should've told you yesterday." I nodded as I buried my face into his embrace.

The next morning, I was packing my bags, and placing them into the trunk of my car. The sun was blazing hot on my back, and thank god for the invention of sunglasses. I was making my way back to the door of the apartment building when I saw him again. He couldn't see how shocked I was, even though I stood there like a doll. He came up to me as I made my way up onto the sidewalk.

"I don't want to bother you again, but please accept this." He handed me the five dollar bill.

"You can keep it." I said. I felt my nerves unwinding as I stood there. I just wanted to get out of here. I saw him gaze over to my bags in my trunk as he drew his attention back to me.

"Didn't you just get here?" He looked at me, as I looked at him confused. "This town talks a lot" he said. I nodded replying "Yes, but it just isn't for me."

"Well since you won't accept my money, can I at least buy you something to make up for that coffee...it'll do you good for your trip." He said playfully. I was about to deny his offer again, but then he said "You can at least join me for lunch, to make up for the physical abuse of yesterday." I sighed as I closed my trunk. _Maybe you can get some answers. I also could really use some coffee. _"Fine, but let's do coffee instead." I said. "Perfect." He said with a smile.

**~I felt really inspired for this chapter and i enjoyed writing it :)**

**I hope you enjoy it as much as i did. Thank you for all the great reviews, follows, favorites it really does inspire me even more and actually motivates me want to write. I''ll update as soon as possible!~**


	5. Change of Events

We made our way into a small café as we took our seats in a booth. He ordered two coffees, as the waitress left I felt his eyes on me.

"You sure know a lot about me, I don't even know your name." he said simply

I looked up at him as I folded my hands in front of me, taking in a deep breath.

"My name is Elena."

"Excuse me what?" he said playfully, taunting on my response to him yesterday. I chuckled softy as the waitress brought our coffee over. I took a long sip as I set the hot cup down gently.

"I'm sorry." I said softly

"It's fine it was just a very weird encounter." He said.

The silence was deafening, I didn't know what to talk about or what to do. I could barely look at him because of the fact that this way all very new to me. He broke the silence.

"So, what did you come to Mystic Falls for?"

"I was just visiting an old friend" I said, still avoiding eye contact with him.

"I've never been outside of Mystic Falls, born and raised here." He said, I felt his eyes on me again, waiting for my response.

"I was born in Bulgaria." I played with my hands as I continued "I've probably been to every state and country you could possibly think of."

"It must be nice, to travel. Just pick and go as you please."

"It can get tiring, especially when you have no one to travel with." As I said my response, I remembered the last person I ever talked to about traveling with was _Damon._

"Sometimes it's nice to have some quality time with yourself, but I get your point. So I'm guessing you're on your own then?" He said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"It's just me."

"Where's your family? Husband? Boyfriend?" he said, looking at me. I knew he wasn't just asking out of curiosity but what bothered me more was the thought of being utterly alone.

"My parents died a long time ago, and I'm not married nor do I have a boyfriend." I finally had to courage to look back at him, taking in his features. I had to stop thinking of him as someone I once knew, because truth is I didn't know him at all.

"I'm very sorry for your loss. On the other hand, I'm honestly surprised." He smirked, which caused me to feel butterflies. I took a long sip of coffee before I spoke

"Its fine, I've been on my own for a while now, but how about your family?" I was tired of talking about me. I needed information, in order to make sense of all of this.

"My parents also are no longer alive. They died in a car crash a couple years back." He sighed "but I do have a brother." He looked rather uneasy.

I raised my eyebrow, taking interest. "I'm sorry for your loss, and you don't seem to excited about your brother." I said sympathetically.

"Well, it's not that. I love him, but he can be a pain in my ass." He laughed

I laughed back "Well, I wouldn't know but I'll take your word for it."

He paid for our drinks as we made our way out of the café. As we stepped back out into the afternoon sun, he asked me abruptly "I know this seems a little forward but I'm throwing a birthday party for my brother. It's going to be a lot of teens, and I'll be the only adult so I would be pretty much by myself so…" he continued on, blabbing about the party as I tuned him out, the only thing I could think about was how the hell this was happening, but in a good way. I tuned him back in as he said "So would you like to come?"

I smiled a half smile as I nodded. "Well this is my last night in Mystic Falls; maybe a little partying will do me some good."

He smiled "That's great. Well I live up the road at the boarding house. The party starts at 8 so I'll see you then?"

"Yes, you will." I gave him a shy smile as I turned to walk away.

* * *

I didn't understand any of this bullshit about the Salvatore line at all. I was scared, but for some reason he made it seem all better. I knew they weren't the same person, but could I really trust myself? I was drawn to him, even though I knew he wasn't _my Damon_, but I was curious and honestly, very attracted to him. I slipped on a dark navy dress that hugged my curves; it had a V slit that caused my cleavage to show at just the right amount. I pinned my hair up into a "poof", applying light makeup. I finally put on my black pumps, grabbing my black clutch as I walked out into the night.

I drove up the manor as I parked in the driveway. I climbed out of the car, seeing people entering the house left from right. I made my way through the giant door and looked at the scene in front of me. The music pounded through my ears as people were dancing all over each other. Others were making out on the couches; some were drinking their lives away. I felt a hand on my arm as I looked to my side

"Do I know you?" he asked kindly.

_You have got to be kidding me._ He had the striking appearance of Stefan. _What the fuck was going on. This is getting ridiculous. Next thing you know Katherine will return from the dead._

I shook my head "No, your brother invited me."

He nodded, "He's probably upstairs, trying to keep people from occupying the bedrooms." He laughed boyishly.

"Thanks." I said with a smile, as I made my way up the stairs. He was shutting a door and locking it as he looked up and noticed me. His eyes were wandering my body, and I couldn't help but blush.

"You made it, you look amazing." He said with a smile. "I'm sorry, that was probably to forward." He laughed.

"It's fine, thank you." I said as I smiled sheepishly.

We made our way back down the stairs, and into the kitchen. He poured some Brandy as we clinked glasses. I drank mine with five seconds, setting it down on the counter top.

"Wow, I didn't know you were a drinking kind of gal" he said tauntingly.

I laughed "There's a lot of things you don't know about me" I said raising an eyebrow. He poured me another drink,

"I'd like to get to know more about you." He smiled, and I felt like melting. _Stop it Elena._ I composed myself, taking another swig of my drink.

"So tell me, how did your name get passed down through the centuries?" I knew the answer, but I wanted it confirmed. I also needed a question to open up my investigation.

He took a sip of his drink, keeping it his hand as his elbow rested on the counter top. "My parents told me that I had an ancestor that passed away way before his time. So I guess it's been in the family as an honor."

I nodded. _He was murdered. He didn't magically pass away. _ I finished my drink again, pouring myself another. "Sounds very…interesting I suppose."

"We all have our own family traditions." He said, looking at me intently. "I'm bored, let's dance."

I shook my head "mm, I think I'm ok." I finished my drink again.

He chuckled, "Slow down there buckaroo, and you owe me." He looked me in the eyes

I looked back at him, remembering the first night I saw him. I nodded "Fine, but just one dance."

We made our way out to where everyone else was dancing; I began to dance freely, moving my hips along with the beat. I felt him press himself against my back as he began to move with me. I felt he toned stomach against my back and his bulge against me as well. Vampires are very sexual creatures, and I had not felt a man's touch in a very long while. I enjoyed every minute of it, knowing I was causing his arousal, I turned around facing him, draping my arms along his neck as I continued dance extremely close to him. I could hear his heart racing, and his breathing picking up. He smelled delicious, his cologne repelling off of him. He looked like sex. His black shirt, unbuttoned enough to expose his chest. He jeans that hugged his ass perfecting, his raven locks against his forehead, building up sweat from our dancing. He locked his eyes with me as I continued to tempt him with my dancing. I locked eyes with him back, feeling my pulse racing. I felt his breath mere inches from my lips. _Kiss him._ My urges kept calling out to me.

* * *

I watched her as she moved her hips in a teasing way, I was debating if I should even begin to dance with her. I couldn't resist, I wrapped my arms around her waist bringing her close. I felt her ass against me, causing me to feel aroused. I gulped, taking in her actions and the feel of her upon me. She turned around, surprising me as she took control; I took in her aroma feeling undeniably attracted to her. I should've really pulled myself together, considering I had only met her three days ago. She knew she was taunting me, and I loved it. I locked eyes with her, knowing oh so deeply what I wanted. I wanted her in my bed. I wanted to know what she felt like, I bet she looked amazing naked. I wanted to kiss her, but I didn't want to destroy this feeling. But seriously, _fuck it._

* * *

I felt his lips upon mine, taken aback but I quickly accepted, his tongue licked my lips asking for permission to enter. I massaged my tongue with his and he pulled me even closer to him if it was even possible. I dug my fingers into his hair as I continued to kiss him; I felt his hands roaming down my body and upon my ass. He bit my lip hard, as I gasped out. I ran my hands down his neck and set them upon his shoulders as he began to nibble at my ear, and that's when I noticed it. The ring _Damon_ had given me for my birthday. I gulped, pushing him off me abruptly. "I can't do this." I said shakily, as I made my way to the front door.

I stepped outside, feeling the cool air hitting my skin. I looked down at the ring again, feeling the tears building up inside me. What was I thinking? This couldn't possibly turn out in my favor. He would never be _Damon_ and I knew that so why had I let my mind believe for a second that maybe it was ok for this to happen. I knew he was behind me, heard his footsteps.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I completely understand, I mean we barely know each other." When I didn't respond he continued "I do want to get to know you, there's just something about you that intrigues me. Even though I thought you were crazy at first" he laughed boyishly "but that's ok because even I'm a little crazy at times. What I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry if I offended you, I don't want you to think this was my intention. I just wanted an excuse to talk to you."

I felt his eyes on my back, as I took in a breath I replied "It's not your fault." I turned around to face him "I just have not been with another man..." I gulped "In a very long time. I wanted you to kiss me and I feel guilty because…" I trailed off as I felt hot tears on my cheek. I hadn't even realized I was crying, I had no clue why I was telling him this "because he's dead. He died." He looked at me stunned he looked softly into my eyes "I'm sorry Elena." I nodded, wiping my tears. "I'm sorry too."

"You don't need to be sorry; we all have things we go through in life. We all have scars. "he said softly.

He nodded. "I know your leaving tomorrow… "

I sighed, "I can't do this right now, Damon." I said with barely a whisper.

I shook my head, "I can't"

"I understand." He said reassuringly.

I felt his eyes on me; I looked up locking eyes with him.

"This was fun. Thank you for the night out." I made my way to my car; I looked back in the rearview mirror, watching him stare at me driving away.

* * *

I made my way up to my room, feeling confused, and emotionally drained. It's been over a hundred years and yet just the thought brings tears to my eyes. Am I bound to forever mourn? Or should I be moving on with my life. The problem with moving on is the constant reminder of what could've been. I wanted Damon to kiss me, but I couldn't help but feel guilt. If I had only turned _my Damon_ I would be with him right now. I sighed in frustration. Even though I felt this guilt, I couldn't deny my desire and attraction to him. If I leave tomorrow, all I will ever wonder is what if. I'd been living with "what ifs" all my life. If I leave, I'd be making that mistake all over again. I lifted my hand in front of my face, gazing into the Emerald stone, remembering a time where my life wasn't so complicated.

"_Elena" Damon said with a smile, greeting me with a kiss._

_I smiled, as I was startled as well. "Damon what are you doing, its midnight." I let him into my room as he made his way in._

"_I know it is." He smiled with giddiness "It's your birthday."_

_I laughed a little, "Damon I stopped celebrating my birthday a long time ago."_

"_That doesn't matter. I'm not asking you to celebrate, I just wanted to give you something." He said, looking into my eyes._

_I looked back into his eyes, "You didn't have to do that…"_

"_I know I didn't have to but I wanted to." He slipped a box from his pocket, placing it into my hands as he placed his over mine. "Open it." He smiled so widely I thought he was going to explode with excitement._

_I opened the box slowly, and when I opened it was an Emerald stone, with a gold setting. I gazed at it in awe. I smiled widely, "I love it!" I exclaimed. He took the ring from the box, sliding it down my slender ring finger. "This is our promise of forever. I love you." He said with a smile._

_I smiled back, "I love you too." As I kissed him gently._

As I snapped back to reality, I felt fresh tears on my cheek. I missed him more than anything in the world. I had to accept the fact that he was gone, and the fact that I couldn't do anything to bring him back.

* * *

I felt the morning sun on my face as my eyes came into focus. I had cried myself to sleep again. _You really need a life Elena._ I sighed, brushing my hair back from my face. I placed my feet on the ground as I slowly made my way to my drawer, beginning to pack my final remains. I kept a black laced tank and capris out for my day. I walked into my bathroom, pulling my hair back into a ponytail as I heard a few knocks at my door. I made my way over to my door, confused. I opened it to find Damon.

I gulped, taking in his angelic appearance. His hair looked like it was freshly washed as it swopped just over his forehead, a few strands touching it. His ice blue eyes, contrasting with his raven hair. His muscular tone captured under his black V neck shirt, and black jeans that hugged him and his beat up converse that gave an even more rock boy look. I gazed up at him, as his blue eyes met my doe ones.

"Before you say anything, I'm just happy that I caught you before you left town. " He ran a hand through his hair; I could tell he was nervous, I heard his heart skipping beats. "I don't even really know how to say this..." He stared into my eyes "I really wish you would stay. I know you're thinking who the hell am I to ask you to stay when we've only known each other for four days. You're the first girl that I've met in a long while that surprises me, and makes me feel like I need to know her. Your fun to be around, I can use that in my life." He looked up at me, waiting for a response.

"You barely know me Damon" I said softly

"Then give me a chance to get to know you, before you go running off. You told me you don't have a family, so what's the rush. You can stay here and enjoy your life, and help me enjoy mine." He said, continuing to look into my eyes and it made me nervous.

I brushed a loose strand of hair off my face, sighing. I bit the inside of my lip, contemplating my options. I didn't have time to think, so I abruptly just said "I'll stay."

He looked up at me surprised, as a small smile spread across his face. "Good, I'm happy."

I couldn't help but smile back, leaning against the doorframe. _What a change of events. _

**~ Sorry this chapter took longer for me to post, i had a bit of writers block & a busy week :/**

**I know i wrote a tiny part from damon's view, but should i write more from his point of view or keep it only in elena's?**

**i was also thinking of doing a chapter about damon's background or a day in his life to bring his character more to life.**

**Let me know what you think! xo :)~**


	6. Moving on & Letting go

My fingers drummed against the desk in my apartment, as the other propped my chin up. Damon was looking through a stack of albums I had scattered on the floor; we had just finished carrying my bags back into my room. I was looking at him, sitting on my bedroom floor as he sat there giddy as a little boy who had gotten a new toy.

"You have awesome taste in music." He said, flipping through my albums scattered around him

"I mean The Beatles are amazing, it's like you're the woman for me." He laughed looking up at me from where he was.

I felt the heat on my cheeks as he looked up at me with that stunning smile, I leaned against forearm, as my hand was on my neck. "I agree…" I said, he looked up at me surprised "I mean with The Beatles being amazing." I laughed slightly.

"I'm thirsty, do you want something?" I asked, standing up from my chair.

"Water is fine, thank you." He mumbled, looking through my albums thoroughly.

I walked across the dark wooded floors as I made my way to my small kitchen, I grabbed two water bottles, as I turned around I collided with him. I dropped one of the bottles as it rolled away. I bent down to get it, to only knock my head with his. "Oww." I groaned, rubbing my head as I sat on the floor.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" he said tauntingly.

I looked as him, rolling my eyes playfully. "Are you going to continue to repeat everything back to me from that day?"

"If it makes you feel bad, then maybe." He smiled as he laughed.

I laughed along with him, he offered his hand out, I took it, as he helped me up from the floor. He pulled me up a little too fast as I came mere inches from his face. I smelt his minty breath as I took in a deep breath. I coughed slightly, as I backed away, adjusting my shirt.

"I have to pick up my brother from school, his car is at the shop." He said simply

"Yeah, I usually go jogging around this time anyway." I handed him the water bottle I was holding.

"Thanks." He said gesturing to the water bottle, "Well I have to go, but maybe we could do something later?" he suggested with hope.

I smirked, "Maybe we can."

"I'll keep in touch." he smirked, as I walked him to my door, letting him out.

* * *

A couple days later as I was lying in my room, I heard honks along the street. I looked out my window to see none other than Damon. I opened the window, sticking my head out.

"It's called a door. Text, or phone call." I said bluntly, looking down at him.

"I thought this would be much more fun." He yelled back tauntingly.

I couldn't help but laugh "What do you want?"

"Come take a ride with me."

"Give me ten." I said, as I closed the window.

I hectically looked through my drawers as I pulled out an orange dress, with flower print. I threw a jean jacket over it, and let down my long locks shaking my hair as it fell naturally into place. I slipped on my white wedges as I made my way out of my apartment complex.

I opened the door to Damon's baby blue car, sliding into the car. I smiled over at him "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere fun." He annunciated the F U N.

I looked at him as I smiled slightly, he ice blue eyes looked amazing. I felt like I could melt right then and there. He was wearing a, black hoodie, white tee, dark jeans and once again his beat up converse. He had his hood over his head as we speed along the highway. He was bobbing his head to the music.

"What's this song?" I asked

He peered back at me "A match into water"

"It's good" I smirked slightly, as I continued to listen to the music. "Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"N O P E." he said as he smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Fine, be mean."

He laughed his contagious laugh, "You will know eventually."

I looked back onto to the road as it said "Welcome to Atlanta."

"You took me to a whole new city?" I laughed raising an eyebrow.

"Damn sign." He mumbled. "I have a fun day planned for us."

"I'll take your word for it." I smiled, as he smiled back.

* * *

_We went to eat at a restaurant, and we went to a huge parade of people partying through the streets. We laughed and joked around. I was beginning to feel myself again. I had long forgotten what it felt like to feel alive. I had suppressed my happiness for my guilt. I felt as though I couldn't live with myself after what happened, but I was finally feeling like I was able to open from my shell, and I was starting to feel happy. Damon was Damon…he made me laugh and smile. He was kind, and understanding. He was teaching me how to enjoy my life again, and for that I would always be grateful._

I closed my journal as I saw Damon making his way back to his car. I looked at him as I saw his frustration. After all I knew why he was frustrated, I was as well. It began to pour rain, as we ran our way to his car, which was parked a few blocks away. He used his sweater to shield me from the rain. He just came back from putting gas in his car.

"Are you cold?" he asked with concern.

"I'm fine." I smiled reassuringly.

He reached into the backseat, pulling a small blanket from it. He wrapped it around my slender shoulders. I looked up at him, catching him looking at me. Our eyes met, blue to brown. He broke the silence as he said "I think we should find somewhere to stay for the night."

I looked out the window, the rain pouring down "I agree."

We checked into a hotel, making our way to our room. I looked around noticing only one bed. I gulped.

"Really?" I looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, it's all they had left. It looks like everyone wants to stay in Atlanta." He said with a laugh.

I leaned against the wall, watching him strip from his wet sweater. "I think there might be a public washer and drier here."

"Well, while you find out I'm going to shower."

He nodded as he made his way out of the room.

I jumped into the hot shower, feeling it warm my cold body. I came out of the bathroom in just my towel, to see Damon sitting on a chair in the corner of the room.

"Oh my god! I didn't know you were back." I said surprised, pulling my towel tighter around me.

"I'm sorry I should've warned you. I found dry clothes in the back of my car." He said, avoiding his eyes on me.

"It fine...and lucky you." I said, walking my way over to the blow drier.

I couldn't help but noticing he was only half dressed himself. He was wearing grey joggers that hung off his angular hips in the perfect way, and without a shirt.

"I put mine and your wet clothes in the drier, they should be done soon. I'm going to shower as well." He made his way over to the bathroom. He left the bathroom door open, I gazed into the mirror, seeing him strip slowly from his remaining clothing. He was about to pull down his boxers, when he closed the door. I snapped back into reality, wishing I had seen him in all his glory.

* * *

Damon made his way back into the hotel room with our dry clothes in his arms. I sat still in my towel, since I had no clothes to change in to. He laughed, "You're going to hate me but your clothes are still in the drier…I couldn't wash ours together."

I glared up at him "Well that's just peachy."

He handed me his white tee and hoodie. "You can sleep in these."

I took the clothes from his hands, making my way into the bathroom to change into them. I slipped on his white tee, seeing it expose all of my through it. I sighed in frustration. I slipped on his hoodie, seeing it solved my problem. As I came out I saw Damon lying in bed already. I made my way over to it as well, climbing in.

He turned towards me after I had laid down, I felt his eyes on me but mine were closed.

"It's not polite to stare." I said tauntingly, opening my eyes.

He smiled "I couldn't help it."

I felt myself blushing, I rolled my eyes playfully "Sure you can, just stop being rude."

Once again a smile danced on his lips "Is it rude to tell you that you're beautiful?"

I felt my breath getting caught in my throat. I bit my inner lip and spoke softly "No, it's not."

He spoke softly back "Then, you're beautiful Elena."

His ice blue eyes locked with mine. I felt my stomach doing flips. I wanted him to kiss me, my eyes trialed to his lips…his plump lips. I knew he was an amazing kisser, and I wanted more.

I whispered "So are you."

He smiled slightly; he reached over, moving a strand of hair away from my face. "Goodnight Elena." He whispered.

"Goodnight Damon." I whispered back as I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to Damon's flawless face. I took him in, watching his steady breathing as he slept. _You're a creep Elena._ I hesitated as I moved his hair from his forehead, watching him in wonder. He was beautiful. I pulled my hand away gently as I saw him stir. He awoke moments later; he smiled slightly as he spoke in a groggy tone "Good morning."

"Morning" I smiled back.

About three hours later we were back in Mystic Falls. He pulled up alongside my apartment building.

"Finally home." He cooed, looking over at me

"I had a wonderful time." He smiled at me

I couldn't help but smile back, "Likewise."

"If you're not tired of me maybe you would like to come over for dinner tomorrow?"

I smirked "I'd love to."

I opened the car do, stepping out. I heard the other car door slam as I looked to see Damon making way towards me. He pulled me into his embrace gently, wrapping his arms around me. I hugged him back gently, placing my chin gently on his shoulder. I never wanted this to end. He smiled as we pulled away. I smiled back, making my way up to my apartment.

* * *

The next night, I was preparing for dinner at Damon's house. He insisted on cooking for me, and quite frankly I was nervous. I looked at myself in the mirror, hoping I wasn't doing too much. I was wearing a baby blue spaghetti strapped lace dress and white pumps. My hair was pulled up into a lose do. When I finally arrived at Damon's house I felt as if my stomach was going to come flying out of my body. I rang the doorbell, waiting for him to answer. When he did, I was stunned by his beauty. He was wearing a navy blue collared shirt, buttoned down a little, as it cuffed at his elbows. He also wore black jeans and black shoes. His hair seemed a little longer than usual, and his eyes even more memorizing.

"Wow." He breathed out, "You looking amazing."

He hugged me gently as I came into his home. We made our way to the kitchen, where he was preparing breaded chicken with veggies and side pasta. It smelled delicious. There were candles lighting up the room, setting a romantic aroma. He was chopping veggies as I stood beside him.

"That looks difficult" I said playfully.

"I'm pretty good at cooking, but I can show you." He said. He pulled me towards him, placing the knife in my hand. He stood behind me, holding my hand, guiding my cutting.

"You're good at this." He laughed playfully

"I didn't know there was such a thing." I laughed as well, so distracted by his hands being on mine I accidently cut him with the knife.

I smelt his blood, it was overwhelming me. I felt my fangs elongating and my veins protruding from under my eyes. I brushed past him, trying to give myself air.

"Elena, its fine. It's just a little cut." He said as he ran his finger under the cold water.

I was trying with everything in me to calm down. I had no idea why, but I wanted to drink from him in a sensual way. I felt his hands on my arms, as I moved them away. I knew he was confused but I couldn't look at him.

"It's not a big deal…I'm fine." He said softly, trying to turn me towards him, but I once again brushed him off. _Just leave me alone._ He finally walked around towards me, I looked down.

I breathed slowly "Just get away." I told him bluntly.

He looked confused, "Why…what's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Just please, stop."

"Elena…" he tried lifting my chin towards him, and I lost it. I growled at him as my fangs elongated.

He looked at me surprised, horror struck. He gulped. I could hear his pulse rising, and his heart pounding. He was scared; my features began to retreat to normal. I felt like a monster. I brushed past him, making me way to his front door when he ran after me. He pulled my arm. I turned to face him, feeling tears threatening to come from my eyes, I looked down. I knew I had scared him.

He lifted my chin, forcing me to make eye contact with him. He searched my eyes for answers. We stood there in silence, until he finally broke it.

"I remember reading in my ancestor's journals about mystical creatures, and I thought it was all very crazy…are you a vampire?"

I gulped. I nodded slowly, not knowing if I would end up regretting this.

"This changes nothing." He said softly and simply.

I looked up at him confused; I felt his thumb brushing my cheek.

"I just wish you would've told me, but I understand why you didn't." he said softly.

"Drink from me." He said as our eyes locked.

Hesitantly I took his wrist, as I bit slowly and gently into him. My desire becoming a rush, he tasted wonderful. I looked my eyes with him as I continued to drink from him. He groaned, I knew he felt the same rush I was feeling. I pulled back slowly, retracting my fangs. He took a napkin, gently wiping my mouth.

He looked at me as he said, "No wonder you kept telling me that I didn't know everything about you."

I smirked, "You should know, no one can know about me Damon."

"I wouldn't dare tell a soul."

I looked into to his blue eyes, wondering how he could be so calm and understanding of all of this. I looked away, trying to focus on wrapping up his wrist.

He placed dinner in the oven, and I began to smell the delicious aroma. He poured us a glass of red wine. I took a sip, letting the beauty of it hit my taste buds.

"I'm honestly surprised you're not running for the hills." I stated simply, sitting on the barstool.

He smirked slightly, "I've seen a lot in my life, I know life isn't always what it seems to be."

I nodded, wondering what tortured soul laid behind his calm exterior. He broke the mid pause silence,

"I have so many questions."

I was stunned by his outburst, but I knew it was bound to come.

"Ask away." I took another sip of my wind, placing down on the counter. I looked at him, standing across from me.

"How did you become a vampire?"

I sighed. This was something I truly didn't want to relive.

"Well as I told you I grew up in Bulgaria. I was friends with two original vampires that I had no clue at the time that they were. I ended up finding out about Elijah and his brother one night, and I swore to secrecy. There was a woman who was in love with Klaus, and she was extremely jealous of the time we spent together. Klaus was always infatuated with me, even though the feelings were never returned. She found out about Klaus's affections for me and set out to seek her revenge. Elijah had given me his blood, to heal a nasty flesh wound I had from running in the woods. It was deep, and he said his blood would heal me so I trusted him. Later that night, the jealous woman broke into my house. I still believe to this day that she was crazy. She stabbed me with a knife, murdering me in my sleep to get back at Klaus. I awoke the next morning, realizing I had become a vampire." I guzzled my wine down finishing it.

"I never wanted to be a vampire. That choice was taken away from me. I was mad at Elijah for the longest period of time, for not warning me of the effects of drinking vampire blood. In the end, it wasn't his fault." I felt his hand on mine, as he consoled me. I smiled up at him slightly, nodding my head. "I'm fine." I said softly.

He nodded his head reassuringly back. "I'm still sorry…I didn't mean to back you relive that."

"At least I'm telling someone I trust." I said simply, looking into his eyes.

He smiled back, "I'm glad you do."

* * *

We ate dinner, chatting about everything under the sun. He turned on music suddenly. He stood up, extending his hand to me "Would you like to dance?"

I smiled, "I'd love to."

We danced close, feeling the soft melody in our ears. My hand was in his, and our bodies were close. I felt myself drifting into oblivion. I felt so comfortable, and at peace when I was near him. I leaned my head his shoulder, as we continued to sway. He twirled me around gently, as he pulled be back into his embrace. I felt myself hit his chest gently, as I looked up into his oceanic eyes. I felt the intensity radiating off of us. I couldn't help but let my eyes wander to his full lips. I knew he wanted to kiss me, just as bad as I wanted him too. The music stopped, interrupting the moment. I took in a shaky breath as he smiled, letting me go.

We sat on his couch, I had taken off my heels and my legs were extended over his lap, as I drank my wine. We were playing twenty questions.

"Oh I got one." He said with a smile "Your favorite color."

I laughed a little "I think I'll go with purple."

"boooo, how boring." He said playfully.

"Oh, like you can think of a better color?" I said playfully back, pushing him playfully on his shoulder.

"I can actually; mine would probably be seaphone green."

I raised an eyebrow, "That's like me saying Indigo. You're just using a fancy word for green"

He laughed his boyish laugh "Maybe I am, but I am more of a blue person"

"Blue suites you" I said, suggesting to his navy shirt.

"It suites you too." He cooed.

I smiled brightly. "When's your birthday?"

"December 18th. I will be turning 23 this year."

"Congrats." I said jokingly.

He smirked, "Yeah, but a day later my parents died."

It got quiet; I didn't know what to say. I could tell he was sad, his features became worrisome.

"I'm sorry Damon." I said softly.

"It's fine." He gulped. "I had just turned 21. I had gotten home drunk from a bar that night. We had an early flight to California. My parents thought it would be a wonderful opportunity to finally travel since they had gotten time off of their busy schedules." He took a long sip of wine. "Anyways, we were running late, and it was snowing out. The road was slick; my dad was trying his hardest to get us there on time. My brother and I were joking around in the backseat, more like fighting. My dad turned around for a split second to tell us to knock it off, and then suddenly everything went black. I awoke and we were crashed into a tree. My mom was dead when I opened my eyes, Stefan was unconscious, and my dad was barely holding on. The last thing he said to me was "Damon, take care of your brother. I love you both." He was dead before the ambulance got there."

His eyes were distant, and filled with hurt. I moved, pulling him into a hug. I whispered into his hair "I'm sorry Damon."

I felt him squeeze me back tighter, and I suddenly felt drips of water on my back. It took me a second to realize he was crying. I didn't know what to do or say, all I did was hold him tightly.

After mere moments he pulled away, I reached over wiping the tears from his face. His eyes were foggy; he stared into my eyes as I wiped his. I brushed my thumb along his cheek, feeling his smooth skin. He placed his hand on mine, holding it tightly. I felt my hear skipping beats.

"I should get going." I said softly, searching his eyes. I wanted him to give me a reason to stay, but it was well past midnight.

He nodded slowly, still holding my hand in his. We got up slowly, as he walked me to his door, he opened it as I stood there.

"Goodnight Damon." I said softly, looking at him, taking in his sadden features.

"Goodnight Elena." He said softly.

I took a step forward, making my way out of his house. "Elena..." He said breathlessly.

I turned around, as he stepped forward. He cupped my face in his hands as he kissed me gently. My hands found my way on top of his. I felt sparks, and my stomach was full of butterflies. I never wanted it to end. He pulled away slowly, looking down into my doe eyes, my lips trembled slowly, as my eyes met his.

"_Goodnight."_ He whispered.

"Goodnight" I whispered back.

When I laid in my bed that night, all I could think about was how badly I wanted to kiss him again. How he ignited my dead soul. I knew I would always miss my first love. I also knew that I needed to move on with my life. I needed to live, and I needed to know what it was like to love again but I was afraid. I knew after this kiss tonight, that I was maybe, just maybe_, falling in love all over again_.

**~Sorry it took awhile :(**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and a little background on both Damon & Elena. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, they mean a lot & they keep me going!~**


	7. The Truth

I had just finished my shower, and was contemplating on which outfit to wear to Damon's job. _Why do you care so much?_ I bit my inner lip. I finally decided on a navy blue and white striped cardigan over a white ruffled tank top, and dark jeans with navy blue toms. I curled my hair, sweeping my fringe over my forehead.

I drove my car into the parking lot, seeing the bold sign that read "Q102.9 RADIO STATION." Damon was the radio host at the station. He had invited me yesterday to visit, to get a feel for what he does. I made my way to the building. Damon was waiting for me by the door; I smiled back at him, his pearly whites, gleaming from behind the door. He opened the door, as I walked through. He pulled me into a tight hug, picking me off the ground. As he set me down, I couldn't help but smile ear to ear.

"Hey there." He smiled back at me, placing a small kiss to my cheek.

"Hi" I smiled back, "So this is where you work?"

"Yes, my heaven on earth, let me show you around." He said, wrapping my hand in his.

We walked through the studio; I saw plaques of singers and bands with top records. I saw pictures of Damon with the studio crew, some with bands and famous singers. I stared in awe at them. We finally made our way into the recording/hosting booth. There was a man "ON AIR", and went off when he selected the next song to play.

"What do you think?" he said, smiling over at me.

"It's very cool." I said laughing.

"I know, I love it here." He squeezed my hand a little. "Well, I have about an hour for my lunch break, wanna grab a bite?"

I nodded my head in agreement, "That would be wonderful." I smirked.

We were driving down the road to the nearest restaurant. The wind blew in my hair; I looked over at Damon, watching the wind move through his luscious locks. His eyes were mesmerizing, I could get lost in them for days. He smiled over at me,

"I really do love seeing you smile." He said

I couldn't help but feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. How could he make me feel butterflies and feel so alive?

I smiled softly, feeling his eyes on me.

"Just like that." He spoke softly

I turned my gaze towards him, looking into his blue eyes. I moved my eyes down towards his lips. _I wanted him to kiss me again._ _It's been weeks. _

I felt my breathing getting caught in my throat. We were just sitting in the parking lot of the restaurant. All I could manage to get out was,

"Damon..." it was barely a whisper.

I felt his breath on my lips, the smell of his spearmint gum. I leaned in, kissing him gently. I intertwined my fingers gently into the back of his hair that touched his neck.

He reciprocated my kiss, as his lips moved in sync with mine, but after a few mere moments he pulled away.

I looked up into his eyes; I couldn't help but wonder why he was being so hesitant with me. I wanted him to kiss me.

He spoke softly "That was a surprise"

I smiled sheepishly "It was."

I couldn't hold back my thoughts, "Damon, why are you so hesitant with me?"

He looked back at me, taken aback by my sudden outburst.

"I don't know, Elena."

I could tell by his tone that he was being hostile, but me being my persistent self, I continued to badger him.

"You obviously do."

His jaw became stern. "Elena, you make me hesitant."

I wasn't prepared for that answer, feeling a sting. I gulped

"Why?"

"Remember when we first kissed, you freaked out on me. Sometimes I can't read you at all. Some days I feel as if you want to be with me, others I don't. I can't keep continuing to put myself in that type of predicament." He let out a breath after his angry rant, his ice eyes actually latching on to me like ice, and cold.

"I didn't know this was a predicament Damon. If I didn't want to kiss you I wouldn't have." I spat back.

He opened the car door, slamming it shut as he got out. I followed him, standing in front of him full of anger.

He rolled his eyes "Look, you have the tendency to not know what you want. It has been weeks since I kissed you at my house, and yet you act like it never happened. I took that as a sign. I am not going to lay my heart out on the line to dry while you continue to decide if today is the day you want me." He spat back in anger.

I wanted to run away and cry. I hadn't realized how some of my actions lately had made him feel this way. I was being a _bitch._ Sometimes I wouldn't answer his calls, if we did see each other; I'd be nothing but friendly. The day after the kiss, I acted as if it had changed nothing. I had no idea what was wrong with me. I was scared, I felt as if I was falling for him, and yet I wasn't allowing myself to be with him.

I looked away, crossing my arms. I felt tears threatening to emerge.

"Of course, you don't have anything to say." He said sternly. He brushed past me, making his way into the restaurant.

* * *

All I could do was stand there, taking in everything I had done. I took a deep breath, making my way into the restaurant as well. I walked over to the booth where Damon was sitting, sliding in to face him.

He glanced at me, only to quickly look away. The silence was deafening, we ordered our food, only to sit in the silence as we waited. We ate in silence, every now and then I'd catch him looking at me as I did with him.

We made our way back to his car, and I stopped in a halt.

"Damon." I said, watching him turn around to face me.

He nodded his head towards me, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." I said softly, taking steps towards him.

He sighed, "Its fine Elena, I just don't like being misled."

I nodded, I went to him, hugging my tightly, laying my head against his shoulder. After mere moments, he hugged me back, laying his head on mine.

We drove back to the studio; Damon made his way back into the station, while I drove home only to be drowned in my thoughts.

* * *

It's been four days, and all I could do was constantly check my phone. I hadn't heard from Damon _at all._ I was beginning to become frustrated. That line kept ringing through my head "_I don't like to be misled._" I felt as if I was misleading Damon, in more ways than one. I had come out about my identity. I was still hiding my feelings, and even more so Damon's mystical properties. If he found out, somehow, on his own he'd think once again I was using him. He'd say that I only wanted to know him due to the fact that he looked identical to my first love. I was, at first, all I wanted was information, but things changed. I began to fall for Damon, knowing he is different and he possesses qualities I had begun to love.

* * *

I slipped on my jogging pants, tank and a hoodie. I drove up the driveway in front of Damon's house. I knocked on the door, anxious to see him there. The door opened revealing a very sweaty Damon. He was shirtless, and the sweat glistened off his toned abs. He looked marvelous, and I wanted to lick every inch of him. His jogging pants hung off his hips, showing a bit of his boxers, but also his angular hips. His hair was sweaty and tussled; he had his ear buds in blaring full volume.

I gulped taking in his gorgeous physic. He looked at me surprised; he leaned against the doorframe, removing each ear bud.

"Elena, I wasn't expecting you." He said breathlessly, but also very sexy.

"I know, I just needed to see you." I played with the insides of my hoodie pockets.

"Well, you've seen me." He laughed slightly.

I sighed, "I meant talk."

He gestured his arm forward, moving away from the door to allow me in. I walked past him, and immediately up the stairs to his room. He followed behind me. I sat on the edge of his bed, as he grabbed a towel, wiping off his sweat.

"What did you wanna talk about?" He said, turning to face me.

He was making it very hard for me to concentrate. All I could think about was jumping his bones.

I cleared my throat. "All I keep thinking about is how you told me you didn't want to be misled."

He looked at me, gesturing for me to continue. "You're right, I shouldn't be misleading you. In that case I think there is something you should know."

He sighed, "What do I need to know Elena." He slipped on a black dago as he spoke.

"You're a doppelganger." I said bluntly. I had to say it that way, or I knew I never would. I played with my fingers, waiting for his answer.

He laughed, "and what makes you say that."

"Damon, I loved the other you. I knew someone who looked exactly like you in 1864. I fell in love with him. This was why I was so resistant toward you."

He shook his head. "So your telling me, one of my ancestors looks exactly like me and you loved him. "

I nodded slowly.

He ran a hand through his hair. "So this whole entire time we have spent together, was because you were trying to figure all of this out? Well what about me Elena, did you think that feelings could actually develop? Or were you just too concerned with yourself?" He said angrily.

I stood up, walking towards him. "It was that way. I did want to know how you could look exactly like him. You two are completely different people. Things changed, we developed something. We have something." I reached for his arms, but he quickly pulled away.

"It just sounds like you used me. You don't give a damn about me or else you would've told me in the first place. You wouldn't have led me on." He stared coldly into my eyes.

"I didn't lead you on, like I said things changed…" but he cut me off before I could speak.

"You keep saying that, but yet I don't know what that means. All you do is hide!" his voice rising.

"Damon, I have feelings for you… I know I do…I just…" I stumbled for words.

"You only think you do because I look like him. I'm just a reminder, a replacement. I don't want that."

"You won't be that…" I felt the tears trying to emerge.

"Really?! Because this entire time you could've spoken up. I feel like this whole entire time all you've done is hide, and lie." He spat back at me. "I can't do this Elena; I can't be the replacement for someone who died in 1864. I have feelings too, I'm not just this doppelganger, or whatever you call it. I have feelings." He gulped. He finally spoke softly "Just please, leave."

I quickly vanished with vampire speed, jumping in my car and never thinking twice about going back. I was stupid. How could I have ever thought that this could work? I'm meant to be utterly alone. I'm a monster, doomed to an eternity alone. All I could do was cry, and weep into my pillow. I couldn't force Damon to understand, and I couldn't force him to be someone he wasn't.

* * *

A week had gone by, I tried my hardest to reach Damon, but all my calls were going straight to voicemail. I needed to bury my demons, my worst nightmare. I walked into the cemetery, to the tomb stone; I knew I would dread to see. I placed a single white rose, feeling the tears trickle down my cheek. I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Elijah.

"Elena, I may know someone who could help you." He said softly.

"What could possibly help me?" I cried softly, choking out my words.

"Come with me."

I placed my hand within his, as we made our way over to an old abandon home. A witch appeared; telling me her name was Gina.

"I can help you; I'm an old friend of Elijah's."

I nodded, "How do you plan on doing that?"

Before I knew it, I was complying.

She put me into a deep sleep.

"Elena." I heard a voice filling my ears.

I looked around, taking in my surroundings. Everything was foggy. My vision focused, coming to a familiar face.

_"Damon." I said breathlessly. _

_He smiled softly, "yes." _

_I took in my surroundings; it seemed as if it was back in 1864, except I knew this wasn't reality. It was day time, and Damon was sitting in front of me. We were by the lake he took me too, before he was murdered. _

_I looked at him, immediately jumping into his arms. I felt his embrace, as I began to feel tears. "I miss you." I said softly into his neck._

_"I miss you every day." He said softly back._

_"How is this even possible?" I pulled back, caressing his soft skin. _

_"Witches have their ways." He said with a laugh. I missed that laugh so very much._

_He cupped my face gently, laying a soft kiss on my lips. It felt real, and I never wanted it to go away. _

_He looked into my eyes. "We don't have much time."_

_I nodded, "How is this supposed to help me?" I said softly. "It just makes it even worse." The tears rolled down my cheek._

_"Please don't cry my angel" he wiped my tears gently with his thumb._

_I looked into his eyes as he stared back into mine. "I love you, Elena. I know you will always love me and have a very special place in your heart for me." He gulped, "but I'm dead. There's nothing that is going to change that."_

_I felt more tears streaming down my face, "I know." I said breathlessly._

_"You have to let me go…you have to move on. I want you to be happy, I want you to live your life." He said softly, caressing my face. "My sweet angel please let me go."_

_I sobbed, "I cant. It's too painful." _

_He cupped my face gently, looking into my eyes. "I know, but I also know it will get easier…you can't do this to yourself anymore"_

_I nodded, placing my hand on his. "I love you, I always will."_

_"And I love you, which is why you have to let me go." He said softly, placing his forehead on mine._

_I grasped his hand tightly, as I felt myself becoming tired, and restless. I knew this was coming to an end. I knew I had to let him go. He lifted my chin, kissing me gently on the lips. _

I awoke, feeling tears stained to my cheeks. I looked to my side to see Elijah and Gina. I sat up, wiping my face.

"Thank you both." I said softly, "But if you wouldn't mind I'd like to be alone."

As they left the room, I sat in silence. I knew I had to let go, and I felt better about doing so. I had to open my heart completely to my new life. I knew what I needed to do, to get what I wanted and what I wanted was HIM.

**~Sorry for the late post, i had a bit of a writers block. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**I also have a new story idea in mind, which i may post soon but i dont want to lose focus on this story. **

**Enjoy your weekend :)~**


	8. Nothing matters but you

The sun shined on my face, as I laid in bed, listening to Damon's morning broadcast. It was the closest thing that I've heard to his voice in over a week. The events of yesterday really made me realize that I needed to move on with my life. I was falling for Damon but yet I was pushing him away in fear of history repeating itself. I closed my eyes, taking in the sun and his angelic voice. _You miss him._ I sighed in defeat; there was only one way I knew that I could get in touch with him.

I pulled into a parking spot in front of the radio station. I felt nervous and scared. All I could think about was him rejecting me. I walked over to the door, pressing the buzzer. A man came to the door

"How can I help you miss?"

"I'm here to see Damon Salvatore."

"He's on AIR right now; he isn't allowed guests during this time."

I sighed, "Well can you just tell him I'll be here."

"Yes I will." He shut the door behind him.

I ran a hand through my straight hair. I made my way back to my car; once again listening to Damon's broadcast. When did I become so pathetic? I sulked in my seat. About 20 minutes passed, when I noticed Damon making his way to his baby blue car. I immediately jumped out of the car, running over to him. He was about to get in, when I called out.

"Damon!" I said, watching him turn around to face me.

He looked sad, or as if he hadn't slept in days.

"Now is not the time Elena, I don't want any more apologies. I don't have it in me to hear them." He said sternly.

I watched as his jaw set, he was still upset. I walked over to stand directly in front of him.

"Fine, then no more apologies" I gulped, looking him in his ice blue eyes.

"All I wanted to say is that I miss you Damon…I want you in my life." I said softly, I reached for his hand, holding it gently in mine.

He looked down, away from my eyes. He sighed heavily.

"I missed you too." He said softly.

I pulled him gently in my arms, feeling him bury his face into my chest, and his arms latch around my waist. My arms found my way around his neck, tangling gently through the locks on the back of his neck.

He began to pull away slowly, our eyes locked as he did. I cupped his face, kissing him passionately. He returned my kiss, keeping his lands upon my waist. I kept my fingers entangled within his locks, as we continued to kiss. I felt like sparks were flying, I missed him oh so much.

He pulled away breathlessly as he said softly "What do you want Elena?"

I stared him in the eyes "I want you."

A soft smile came upon his lips, as he picked me up as he hugged me tight, giving me a gentle yet slow kiss.

He set me down, as his continued to kiss me. As my feet were on the ground, he placed his forehead on mine as he whispered.

"I don't care about anything but you."

I smiled softly as I whispered back "I'm glad you care enough about me to accept all of my baggage."

He touched my lips with his index finger "It just makes you who you are."

I placed a soft kiss on his lips, never wanting it to end.

* * *

I jumped in the shower late that night. When I suddenly heard my phone I glanced down at a text

"**Come outside :)** " –Damon

I smiled slightly as I replied

"**I cant. Im naked. ;)**"

I giggled a little at my response.

**"Well maybe I should come up?"**

I gazed down at the bright screen. Truth is maybe I did want him to come up. I had been imagining and dreaming of what it would be like. I wanted him, but most of all I wanted to express every bit of emotion I felt towards him. I bit the inside of my lip as I replied.

"**Maybe you should."** I placed my phone down, as I wrapped my towel a little tighter around me. Maybe I knew what I was getting myself into, but truth is it's what I wanted.

I heard a knock; I opened the door in just my towel. I knew what I wanted. He looked down at me, taking me in. His blue eyes locked with mine for a brief moment.

I then felt his lips on mine, as I kissed him back passionately. My towel dropped to the ground as I entangled my fingers in his dark locks. I felt his arms around my slender body as he pushed me back into the wall. I felt his hands exploring my naked body, moving them down over my breasts, and down my thin tummy as he kissed me down my neck. I gasped out in surprise as he bit harshly into my neck. I grabbed him by the collar, pushing back up against the wall I was just against, I stripped him from his pants and boxers as I saw his member spring to life, I pushed him onto my bed, as I slide my way down onto his throbbing member. He felt extremely hard, he gasped out in pleasure as he sank inside of me. I kissed him passionately as I felt his hands on my ass, guiding me up and down onto him with slow and passionate thrusts. He thrusted into me with a hard and slow pace as I worked myself up and down on his shaft, I felt like I was in a complete bliss. I cried out in pleasure through our kiss as I felt him clench my bottom within his hands. I felt such passion and feeling between the two of us and I felt it all spiraling out into this one moment. I bit his lip gently, as I arched my back. He sucked on my breasts as I grabbed fistfuls of his hair. He suddenly turned me over, so he was on top of me. He opened me up wide, as he plunged his way into me. I pulled and tugged at the sheets below me, as I moaned in pleasure from his hard thrusts. I felt my walls tremble as I came around him, digging my nails into the sheets. I felt myself letting go of my desire and feelings I had for this man. He began to thrust into me fast as I came around him I moaned out in pleasure, as I pulled his face to mine kissing him deeply with passion. He kept his thrusts hard, but slowed down his pace as he worked his way into me. I could feel him wanting to explode, he continued to hit my spot in a hard manner, picking up pace. I cringed in pleasure, feeling myself wanting to release all over again. I wrapped my arms around his back, looking eyes with him as I came all over him again, dragging my nails down his back harshly, as he released himself inside of me simultaneously.

After a few moments, we laid naked under the covers, gazing at each other. He brushed a lose strand from my face.

"I've never met anyone like you." He said softly, I smiled as I felt his hand caressing my face.

"You're special to me" he said, as I placed my hand upon his.

"As you are to me" I whispered as I looked into his eyes.

He leaned over, giving me soft gentle kiss. I snuggled up against his chest, as he grazed his fingertips along my exposed back and side.

I whispered softly "I think I'm falling for you, Damon." I looked up into his eyes, as he looked down into mine. He looked serious and vulnerable.

"I'm falling for you too." He whispered back, I reached up kissing him deeply. I felt his hands within my hair as he continued to deepen the kiss.

* * *

I awoke the next morning with Damon's hot body pressed against my back; I smiled sheepishly, looking down at our intertwined fingers. I turned slowly to face him; the sun was seeping through my curtains, lying gently upon Damon's angelic face. I could stare at him for hours, he was so beautiful. He was the kind of beautiful, that made your heart ache just by looking at him.

I saw him stir, as he opened his eyes slightly to look directly into mine. I saw a slight smile come upon his lips.

"It's not polite to stare." He said with his sexy and husky morning voice.

I smiled slightly, "I couldn't help it." I said softly.

"Mhmmm" he said playfully, as he wrapped him arms around my slender body.

He brushed his nose softly against mine "How about we have some breakfast." He cooed, running his hand slowly down my thigh.

I smiled, "hmm and what kind of breakfast did you have in mind?"

"Each other" he smiled boyishly, straddling himself over me.

I looked up at him deviously and playful. "I can work with that."

He smiled as he leaned in kissing me gently and deeply, I moved my fingers through his hair as I continued he kiss, I slowly wrapped my legs around his waist, as he slid his way gently into my wet folds. I moaned out softly through our kiss, I kissed him up his arms, shoulders, and neck as I felt him keep a slow and steady pace. It felt as if we were gently making love and it sparked up emotions in me. My lips were pressed to his neck, my fangs extended as I bit down gently into his neck, taking in his warm blood. I felt him moan out softly, as he gathered my hips closer to his. He was slowly and excruciatingly making his thrusts in circular motions. I felt my legs quivering to his motions, I let go, oh so quickly. I moaned in pleasure, feeling myself clasp around him. He picked up his pace, as I felt his body quivering to my release; he then bit my neck hard surprising me as he let out his release as well.

* * *

I got dressed, sliding on a simple but cute black dress and a jean jacket over it. I slipped on my black wedges, as Damon made his way out of the shower.

"You look stunning." He said, as I watched his eyes take me in.

I smiled, taking in his wet body. "Trust me so do you." I cooed.

He smiled sheepishly, "So did you decide where you wanted to go?"

I was fixing my fringe, as Damon dried himself off. "hmm I know this place a few miles away from here."

I looked into the mirror, seeing Damon's naked body gleaming back at me. He turned to glance at me back in the mirror, seeing me gaping at him. He laughed his boyish laugh

"You like what you see?" he taunted as he slipped on his boxers and jeans.

I set down my curling iron, turning to face him. "I do, very much" I taunted back. I walked over to him kissing his naked shoulder as he ironed his black button up collared shirt.

He smiled softly, "So what made you pick this shirt out anyway?"

I had drove to Damon's as he showered, picking up clothes for him.

"I've seen it on you before, and you looked really good in it." I smiled, wrapping my arms around his waist from behind.

"I beg to differ." He said, as he turned to face me. He cupped my face as he gently laid a kiss upon my lips.

He smiled ear to ear, as he looked down into my eyes.

"What's that for?" I said teasingly, as I glided my index finger down his lips.

"I just feel happy." He said softly as he kissed my finger.

"I do too." I said softly.

He kissed my nose, as he turned around, putting on his shirt. He walked over to the mirror, adjusting his collar and cuffs. He looked troubled, attempting to try and button the cuffs.

I laughed softly, "Need any help?"

He laughed, "Yes actually I do."

I stood in front of him, buttoning his cuffs, and slowly buttoning up his shirt.

"We're finally ready." He smiled down at me, as I smiled back up at him.

* * *

We made our way into the Mystic Grill and the line was unbearable. It seemed as if everyone in town decided to go out for brunch. I felt Damon's fingers intertwine with mine as we pushed our way through the crowd of people, up to the host.

"Table for two." Damon said.

The hostess replied, "You two would be looking at a 30 minute wait."

I looked over Damon, his brows furrowing in frustration.

"Hey…" I said calmly, rubbing my thumb against his hand. I looked up into his eyes as he looked down at me. "We can always go somewhere else."

He sighed, "Yeah, I guess so."

We went back to Damon's house; we made our way to his kitchen, pulling out the ingredients for a PBJ. I was spreading on peanut butter when I felt Damon's arms wrap around my waist, kissing my neck softly.

"You look so cute when you cook." He murmured softly in my ear.

I smiled slightly, "I'm just spreading peanut butter."

"I know" he cooed. "I have the blankets and everything set for our picnic."

I smiled "that's great."

We walked through the trial, where I always used to go, until I stumbled upon where I wanted to be, the lake. I smirked slighting, setting down our picnic basket, as Damon placed the blanket upon the grass.

We sat down, pulling out sandwiches and canned lemonades.

"Mmm my woman can make a sammich!" he exclaimed, scarfing down his food.

I laughed slightly "I'm glad you like it." He placed a quick peck to my cheek.

I looked out towards the lake, watching the sun gleaming down and reflecting off the crystal clear waters.

"How did you find this place?" he swallowed his bit before he spoke, peering at me.

I squeezed my sandwich a little, watching the jelly ooze out. "I was taken here in 1864, your ancestor showed it to me."

He stood quiet for a few minutes, eating away. "I can tell that you both loved each other, I don't blame him."

I stood quiet, and before I could respond his voice filled my ears again.

"You never told me what happened" he said looking at me with concerned eyes.

"He was murdered." I said softly, "It was a hired assignation."

"Yeah, I remember it being told he was. I'm sorry" he placed his hand on mine.

"It's fine, at least I have you." I smiled at him.

He smiled a little, "I just don't want to be a constant reminder of what could've been. I know it must be painful for you."

I looked at him with soft eyes, "I'm ready to move forward, with you." I smiled at him, lifting my lemonade.

He smiled, "to new beginnings." He clinked his can with mine. We took our sips, setting them down afterwards.

He moved lifted my chin, as I peered into his deep blue eyes, he leaned in kissing me softly.

He whispered against my lips "I'm glad to be here with you, Elena."

I smiled softly, "I am too, Damon."

**~ Im sorry this chapter took so long, im busy with school & such :/**

**Plus i havent really been in the mood to write because i have been going through a lot lately.**

**I will try to post another chapter asap.**

**Thank you for all the sweet reviews and encouragement :)**

**It really helps motivate me and i appreciate them a lot. ~**


	9. New Hunger

I opened my eyes slowly to see the moonlight gleaming through my bedroom window. I felt warm arms draped around me, I was wrapped up in Damon. I gently moved his arm from my waist, tip toeing out of bed and sitting on the plump chair in front of my desk. I pulled out my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I've spent weeks on end with Damon and I keep having second thoughts, well terrifying thoughts that I'm going to lose him. History repeating its self is not something I want to endure. I keep thinking of our future together, and how everything could be but I feel so selfish._

I looked down at the page in front of me, I was being selfish. I wanted Damon and I wanted to make sure he would stay with me eternally, but I couldn't bare the thought of taking his life away from him. I closed the diary, shoving it into its secret place. I glanced at the clock as it beamed 3:15am. I sighed, I couldn't sleep anymore. I felt restless and self-absorbed in my desires.

I sat on the edge of my bed, reaching out a hand, moving hair from Damon's forehead. He was beautiful, and I couldn't stand it, in a good way. I felt him stir a little, as he opened his eyes slowly, and finally locking his ice blue eyes with mine. He spoke groggily,

"Babe, why aren't you sleeping?" he moved his arm from under his pillow, wrapping it around my slim waist, pulling me further on to the bed.

I whispered softly, "I'm just not tired anymore, why waste time sleeping when I can spend it being with you?"

A small smile danced on his lips, "how can you spend time with me when I'm sleeping?"

"That's exactly my point." I said softly, as I bent down placing a small kiss on his lips.

He moved his head, placing it into my lap, his chin resting on my thigh.

"Elena…" he said softly, I could tell he was drifting back to sleep as I played with his hair.

I bit my lip nervously, "can I ask you something?"

His voice got more mumbled, "Anything, love."

I sighed softly, continuing to play with his hair "if I told you to drink my blood…would you do it?"

It was quiet for a few moments, I was looking around the room nervously but then I heard soft snores escaping Damon's mouth. I was disappointed, and realizing there was nothing I could do, I propped up my pillows against my wall, leaning back on them, and before I knew it I was sleeping as well.

I heard shouting, and traffic outside the building, cars were honking, I heard people cursing and music blaring. I reached over, and closed the window, trying to blare out the noise but it didn't help any. I could hear shouting from my kitchen; I tried listening intently, and realized it was Damon. I slipped on my slippers, groggily walking over to the kitchen catching the conversation.

I walked in to the kitchen to see him pacing as he talked into the phone.

"No I cant go to Chicago….I cant just leave the radio station…"

I glanced at him as he mouthed the words "sorry" to me, and I poured myself a glass of lemonade from the fridge. What I really needed was some blood, but I didn't like making Damon feel uncomfortable. I sipped my drink as I looked at him, his brows were furrowed and he seemed upset. I could hear his heartbeat picking up, which told me he was frustrated.

"Look I can't talk about this anymore right now." He said sternly.

He clicked the phone, shoving it into his back pocket, he ran a hand through his hair

"im sorry" he walked over to where I was sitting, kissing me cheek "good morning babe."

"morning." I smirked up at him, "what was that about?"

He sighed heavily, "Well, they are trying to put out a new radio station in Chicago, and they want be to be their headline guy. I cant just leave, ive worked at the station here all my life."

I nodded, "well maybe you should consider it."

He looked at me confused, "Elena, you are here. My brother is here. My house is here, my job is here. Ive also known everyone here since grade school."

"I know, im just saying it wouldn't be terrible to check it out. I mean you've said you've never traveled, why not try?" I looked into his eyes reassuringly.

He nodded a bit. "ill think about it." He kissed my forehead, he continued "so last night, you were going to ask me something, im sorry I dozed off, but what did you want to ask?"

I bit my lip nervously and drank a huge sip of lemonade "oh it was nothing." I smiled playfully.

He didn't buy it, "it didn't seem like nothing" he searched my eyes, and quickly darted them away. I wrapped my slender fingers around my cup, continuing to look down.

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to cuddle." I played it off, smiling up at him.

He chuckled a bit, "hmmm I don't fully believe you, but ill take it." He walked over to where I was sitting and scooped me up into his strong arms as he carried me to my bedroom. He threw me down playfully, and started to tickle me. I bellowed out in a fit of laughter as I scrambled away up my bed, only for him to drag me down again by my ankles. He turned me over and tickled my sides and I laughed uncontrollably

"Damon…Pleasee…stoppp!" I begged as I tried to catch my breath.

He laughed, bending down to bite at my neck playfully. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I giggled. He kissed me along my jawline and finally placed a sweet kiss unto my lips. I held his face as I kissed him back. He pulled away slowly, smiling down at me.

"Whats that face for?" I cooed up at him as I traced my fingers along his jawline

"you're just perfect." He said softly.

I was taken aback by his seriousness, but I reached up and kissed him deeply.

I whispered against his lips "that's because you make me happy." I felt his smile against my lips.

"Elena, you make me happy too."

* * *

I was eating chocolate covered raisins at Damon's studio. Its been twenty minutes since he's decided to talk to the company about the whole Chicago deal that he was proposed two weeks ago. I was bored and hungry. I had realized I had been keeping my feeding to a low ever since I started dating Damon, and it was starting to take a toll on me. I looked up from my train of thought when I heard the door open and Damon following in.

I sat up straight from the couch I had been sulking in. "How'd it go?" I popped another raisin in my mouth.

He smiled softly, "it went well…I agreed to go."

I smiled back, "aw babe that's great." I stood up and went into his arms, embracing him in a hug. "How long would it be?"

He held me tightly, and I felt his chin on my shoulder. "it would be for two weeks, I'd be guest hosting while I'm out there, doing a couple of events, nothing permanent."

"That's great" I said softly, as I pulled away from his embrace. He looked sad and his eyes began to lose their light. I felt his fingers caress my cheek, I placed my hand upon his, "what is it?"

He sighed, "I can't go two weeks without you."

I chuckled slightly, "we could always Skype."

"It's not the same thing, as physically having you there with me." He held my hand tightly "Elena…"

"Damonnn…." I mocked him back playfully. "This is a great opportunity, of course I'll miss you, but this is work and I don't want to distract you from it."

He sighed, and nodded his head slowly. "I suppose so. Well I guess we should get going for our dinner reservations."

* * *

My heels clicked on the pavement as I made my way to the restaurant door. I was dressed to kill, and I knew it. I wanted to look good for Damon, mostly because this would be my last night with him before he left to Chicago tomorrow afternoon. I was wearing a black lace dress, it came down to the middle of my forearms, and it hugged my curves perfectly. As I made my way closer to the door I saw Damon standing there waiting for me. He was perfection. His raven locks were tussled and his ice blue eyes went extremely well with his turquois under shirt. It was unbuttoned a bit, exposing some of his chest, over his shirt he had a black suit jacket and black jeans. I couldn't take my eyes off his beauty. He was basically sex on legs.

As I got closer, his eyes kept wandering over me. I couldn't help but blush. When I got to him, he pulled me close to his chest by my waist and crashed his lips to mine and the kiss was filled with a passion. I kissed him back just as eagerly, running my fingers through his jet locks. He pulled away slowly and spoke breathlessly, "You look amazing."

I blushed and whispered "so do you." I kissed him softly one last time before stepping away from his embrace. He smiled, and intertwined his fingers with mine. There were people, and I mean a lot of people. It seemed as if every booth and table had been taken. I could smell and feel every single one of them and this didn't help with my cravings. I groaned, this was not my ideal situation. I gripped Damon's hand tighter as we pushed through the line of people up to the hostess desk.

I heard Damon stating his reservations for two, last name Salvatore but it all seemed mumbled and faded. I locked my eyes on a pretty blonde and for some reason she smelled especially appetizing. I have no idea why, but all I knew is that I needed to drink from her. I gulped, and tried to push my predatory senses away, but I just kept smelling her scent. I felt my feet moving, and Damon tugging my hand as we were seated at a booth.

I kept my eyes on her, and I heard Damon's voice feel my ears

"Earth to Elena?" he placed his hand on mine and he drew my attention back to him.

"I'm sorry" I shook my head, trying to reorganize my thoughts. "I'm just not really feeling to well." I pleaded, moving a loose curl from my face.

"aw, babe. Do you wanna go?" he looked at my concerned.

"No. it's fine. Maybe I'll feel better once we eat." I smiled reassuringly, grazing my thumb against his knuckles. He smiled back, and ordered us both a chicken Alfredo when the waitress approached.

I saw the blonde enter the bathroom, and my predatory senses took over me.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." I pushed my across the seat, and made my way to the bathroom. When I entered it was quiet and I saw the blonde exit the stall, washing her hands. I smiled at her, friendly like. She smiled back, I went to the mirror, taking my clutch and retouching my lipstick. I noticed she was wearing a bracelet.

"I love your bracelet, where did you get it?"

She blushed, "Oh my boyfriend bought it for me."

"aw, how sweet." I turned towards her, "its beautiful." When she made eye contact with me, I bored my eyes back into hers "You will not scream, you will not tell anyone. You will follow me to the alley, no questions asked. You will not speak to anyone." She repeated me and smiled with satisfactory. I made my way out of the bathroom to the back exit, and the girl followed. Once the door shut and coast was clear I could feel my body lighting up with excitement and urge. I pushed her gently against the brick wall and she didn't say a word. I moved her hair slowly, and whispered "This will only hurt a bit."

I bit down softly unto her neck and held her close to me as I felt her warm blood sliding down my throat. It tasted wonderful and I was excited. I clutched on to her tighter, drinking in my fill. I didn't want to stop, and I wanted this to last. I clenched her clothes, and kept drinking and drinking. I felt her heart rate becoming dull, and I wanted to stop but I couldn't get myself too. I needed to pull myself together. I drank one last big gulp and pulled away quickly, locking eyes with her.

"Go back inside to your dinner. You will forget everything that just happened." I bit into my wrist, putting some of my blood on her wound to heal my bite marks. When she left I stood there, sinking everything in. I was blood hungry. I pulled a napkin out of my clutch, wiping the blood off my mouth. I closed my eyes, breathing in the fresh air around me, calming myself down from the events that had just taken place.

* * *

I walked back in making my way to my table. When I sat back down the food was already there.

"You sure you're ok?" Damon said, as I slid into my seat.

"I'm fine." I lied, smiling reassuringly. "I'm just starving." Which really wasn't a lie at all.

"Well luckily food is here." He smiled, as he dug into his meal.

I was beginning to think Damon had forgotten who or what I am. Eating human meals didn't really do anything for me, and I think he was neglecting that part of my life.

* * *

I followed Damon back to his house, and I pulled slowly behind his car in the driveway.

I got out of my car, making my way to his side. We walked in silence to the door, as we both entered his house. He closed the door behind me. I turned around, looking at him.

"Are you sure everything's ok? You seem…off." He said as he looked at me.

I nodded, "I'm ok Damon for the last time." I chuckled softly.

He nodded too, slipping off his jacket, and putting it on the coat rack.

"Do you mind if I freshen up?" I said, pointing upstairs.

He nodded, and I made my way up to his bathroom.

I slipped out of my dress, and slipped into a pink satin night gown with black lace outlining it, instead. I washed my face and tried to calm my nerves. I was still starving and I had no idea why. I stared into my chocolate hues in the mirror; I needed to get it together. I looked at myself one more time before exiting the bathroom. I got even more excited when I saw the scene in front of me. There were candles lit, and the room was dim. There were rose pedals leading to the bed and Damon was, standing there, looking as gorgeous as ever. I was in awe, so much for staying calm. I smiled softly

"What is this for?" I said as I made my way over to Damon.

"For being amazing." He cooed, he cupped my face as he said "I'm going to miss you baby."

I smiled softly, as I pressed my lips to his soft ones. I felt his hands entangle in my hair as the kiss deepened. I bit his lip softly, and granted his tongue access to mine. I then felt his hands brush their way down my hands and upon my behind. I wanted him.

I pushed him back on his bead, and undid his belt and pants with vampire speed. He chuckled as I straddled over his hips. I bent down, and kissed him deeply, I felt his hands go under my night gown and up my sides. I slid my hands down his stomach and into his boxers. I grabbed his length and began making soft and long strokes. He moaned through our kiss. I took the break as my opportunity to make small kisses down his jawline and neck, which was my first mistake. I kissed his jugular vein, feeling it pulse and quicken under my lips. I felt the veins under my eyes protruding. I took in a deep breath, and I heard Damon moaning my name as I continued my strokes. He was lost in sensation, different from mine. I continued to kiss his neck, and lick, and bite softly at it. I wanted him in multiple ways.

"Damon." I whispered softly into his neck.

He cooed at my touch, and he was shaking with pleasure.

"Damon, I want youuu." I cooed as I bit his ear playfully.

He whispered back huskily "Then take me." He pulled off my underwear and I tugged off his.

I quickly slid him inside of me. He moaned out in pleasure. I made my way up and down his shaft and I was in bliss. I wanted it all.

I kissed his neck gently again, and I felt my fangs enlarging

"all of you I will take." I said seductively, and I bit down into his neck.

His body grimaced in shock but he eventually gave into me. He dug his nails into my back as I drank from him and as I rode up and down his shaft. He moaned out my name, which drove me even crazier. His blood was filling me and intoxicating me. I made my movements faster, pounding down on him and taking in all of his length. I felt him finish inside of me as he moaned. He clutched me tightly as I pulled away from his neck, letting out my release shortly after. I laid back on the bed, breathing in slowly. Damon clutched his neck with his hand. He stood up and watched his naked behind make his way to his bathroom, slowly closing the door.

My eyes felt heavy, I licked my lips tasting the remaining blood. I closed my eyes, turning on my side as I pulled the white sheets over my body.

When I opened my eyes I saw that Damon was in his boxers, placing clothes inside a suitcase.

I looked at the clock and it beamed 2:00am. I spoke groggily,

"Why are you still awake?"

He looked up at me, surprised to hear me.

"I couldn't sleep." He zipped up the suitcase and set it by the door.

I looked at him with puppy eyes. I patted the empty spot next to me on the bed.

He made his way to the bed, and slid under the covers next to me. He faced me, and his ice blue eyes looked into mine.

"What's wrong baby?" I touched his soft cheek with my fingers.

He sighed, "I don't want to leave you."

I gulped, I didn't want him to leave either but I knew this was important to his career.

"You won't be. You will be back in two weeks." I said softly, still caressing his cheek softly.

He whispered "Elena, Baby, I don't know how to say this."

I looked at him, and nodded for him to continue.

"I want you to come with me."

I looked into his blue eyes. They were sincere, and I could tell he was being serious.

"Come with me to Chicago." He stated again, looking into my eyes.

I didn't have time to think, I don't even think I needed to.

I nodded, and his smiled wide. He cupped my face and kissed me deeply.

"Thank you." He whispered against my lips. "I wouldn't want anyone other than you by my side."

I smiled against his lips, "I'm glad."

"You are perfect Elena Gilbert." He kissed me softly.

I nuzzled my nose with his. "We should get some sleep."

He nodded in agreement, I cuddled my way into his chest, and he wrapped his arms around my slender body. I listened to his heartbeat and slowly but surely I heard him snoring and I knew he was asleep. I couldn't help but think that I knew that I loved him and I wanted him with me for forever.

**~i'm sorry it has been so long! i've been busy with family and working and ive finally had spare time to actually sit down and write and i was surprised with how well it flowed.**

**i hope you liked the chapter and i hope it makes up for my time being gone. let me know what you think! 3~**


	10. Secrets & Love

I was putting our last suitcase into the trunk of the car as Damon carried out the last bag he had. We were only going to be gone for two weeks and he had packed more than me. We had five bags in all and three of those were Damon's. It was ridiculous, because we couldn't bear to fit anymore in this tiny trunk. He stuffed the last suitcase into the trunk and tried closing it. We slammed the trunk closed and got into the car.

"Did you pack your whole life in there?" I teased as I closed the car door.

He laughed, "No, I have my whole life right here." He smiled over at me, placing his hand on my thigh.

I chuckled, "Always the charmer."

* * *

We boarded the plane, and the studio in Chicago booked us coach seats. I was excited about this, since we wouldn't have to be around people and my hunger levels were going off the charts recently.

Damon popped open a bottle of Moscato Wine, pouring us each a glass.

"To new beginnings." He smiled softly at me.

I chimed in "To new beginnings" we put our glasses together, taking our sips.

Damon kept rambling about Chicago and how excited he was and I listened intently and to the best of my ability. We kept going through bottles of wine like it was water. We both ended up being pretty buzzed.

"You are so beautiful." Damon cooed, as he began to kiss my neck slowly.

I chuckled softly, "You are only saying that because you are tipsy."

He laughed softly, "No, I think you are always beautiful." I felt his fingers glide over my exposed hip bone, and up under my shirt along my sides.

"Damon, we are on a plane." I teased, pushing his hand away playfully.

"Your point being?" he teased back, as he unbuttoned my jeans, shoving his hand inside my underwear.

"Damonnn." I pleaded. It's not that I didn't want him, because I did. I just didn't fully trust myself with my hunger at the moment.

I felt his finger sliding slowly inside of me and I gasped as he began to go in and out me. I bit my lip in pleasure. I felt his hungry lips meet mine as they devoured me, I kissed him back with just as much passion as it began to build up inside of me. I moaned in pleasure as he fingers found my spot, and as he moved his lips upon my neck. I felt the veins under my eyes appearing and I gasped for air. I pushed Damon abruptly off me as I stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

"Elena, where are you going?" he questioned me with irritability.

"I need some air." I stated, before locking myself in the bathroom.

I sighed, placing my hands on either side of the sink. My hair fell in my face as I drew in deep breathes. My veins disappeared as I calmed myself down. How much longer was this going to be an issue? Why was I always so full of thirst?

I heard a knock on the door, and I didn't answer but I didn't need to.

"Elena, I'm sorry babe. I should've stopped when you asked me to."

I sighed, opening the door slightly, looking at him as he stood before me. How could I ever stay mad at this man?

"It's fine." I took a step so I was standing in front of him.

He smiled slightly, kissing me gently on my lips.

* * *

We were unpacking in the trump hotel. The view was amazing; I could see all the city lights and buildings from our room. I was ecstatic and excited to see the city. Damon was rushing to get ready to meet the studio crew. I pulled out a white ruffled shirt, stripping from my plain white tee into this one. I quickly switched my chuck Taylors for my white wedges.

We walked along the city streets and I gazed into all the stores and up at the tall buildings, taking in all the scenery. It was truly beautiful. When we got to the radio station, Damon went inside quickly while I was left amongst myself. I took it upon myself to satisfy my hunger. I went on a prowl, and by the time I had finished Damon was calling my cell.

"Elena where are you? I told you I wouldn't be that long."

I wiped my mouth, speaking innocently into the receiver, "Damon its been two hours. I just needed a little girl time."

He chuckled into the receiver, "Well come get me, I'm done."

"Will do." I clicked, turning back to my meal.

I rushed back to the studio; I hadn't realized I had drunk from at least ten people within these two hours. I didn't understand what was going on with me.

Damon met me at the door, and he kissed my cheek softly. "Ready for a night on the town?"

I smiled, "Of course."

We made our way down Michigan Avenue, taking pictures, chatting and talking about the scenery.

We found a Starbucks, and made our way inside. As we were walking in, a woman passed by, bumping into Damon on her way out. Her drink flew everywhere, especially on her.

"I am so sorry." Damon apologized, grabbing napkins and helping her clean up the mess they had made.

"It's really ok." She said, and looked up at Damon, she paused and so did he.

"Rebekah?" Damon questioned.

I stood there dumbfounded, unaware of how they knew each other. We were in a different city for crying out loud.

"Damon…Wow, I didn't expect to see you here." She chuckled softly.

"Me either" Damon laughed nervously. "How have you been?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm great, I'm here for business actually."

"That's great!" I saw her touch his arm, and I felt this twinge of jealousy boil inside of me. Who the hell was this girl? Who did she think she was? I took a step closer to Damon and I noticed Rose's eyes fall on me.

Damon looked at me, and gestured to me, "Rebekah this is Elena-"

"I'm his girlfriend." I stated, sticking my hand out to meet hers, I shook it firmly.

"Nice to meet you." She said softly. "Well Damon, it was nice running into you, I hope you have a nice trip."

Damon grabbed her arm gently, "Hey maybe we could meet up for coffee while I'm here to catch up."

"That would be great." She smiled warmly.

I watched as they exchanged numbers, still extremely angry. When she left, we made our way up to the register as Damon order his Venti (large) white moca espresso. He turned to me,

"Do you want anything babe?"

I looked at him, as venom spat from my mouth. "Oh, I don't want anything, but maybe Rebekah does."

He looked at me dumbfounded, as the cashier fumbled nervously with my fingers. He gulped, turning his attention back to the cashier, "That'll be all."

* * *

We walked back to the hotel in silence, when we reached the room was when all hell broke loose.

"I'm sorry" Damon said as he broke the silence.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Damon. How do you just ask a girl to meet for coffee in front of your own girlfriend? What in your right mind made you think that was ok?" I looked at him with fire in my eyes.

Maybe I was more hurt than angry, but I couldn't think about how upset I was, I could only focus on my anger.

"I know, I was stupid. You're right." He looked away from my eyes.

I scoffed. "You are damn right you are stupid. I felt embarrassed and even more I felt unimportant to you."

"Babe, that's not true." He walked over to me, trying to pull me into his embrace but I pulled away harshly.

"Don't babe me, maybe you should go and call Rebekah your babe."

He sighed, sitting down on the bed as I continued my rant.

"Now she probably thinks that I don't even matter, you couldn't even introduce me properly and you exchanged numbers." I paced back and forth across the room. I was livid.

"Elena, there's something I've never told you about me."

I looked at him questionably, "Well that's…wonderful." I snapped back.

He sighed, "Rebekah is my ex-girlfriend"

My eyes widen and I scoffed, "Your what?"

"We were close to marriage, and things fell apart. Meaning my parents died, and I didn't want anything to do with anything or anyone. She couldn't deal with me being a drunken depressed slob so she left me and I don't blame her."

I shook my head in disbelief, "This is something you failed to mention." I stated coldly. I ran my hands through my hair. "I don't even know how to process any of this right now Damon."

He nodded, "I understand. I'm sorry. I'll give you space."

I laid in bed contemplating what to do with this new found information. Damon had left to work out in the hotel gym while I laid in bed furious over the fact that Damon had failed to mention he actually wanted to marry someone before, and yet alone exchanged numbers with her and wanted to hang out with her AGAIN. I shook my head; I was crying tears of anger. Anger because he failed to tell me, anger because this trip was already going miserable and angry because this girl obviously meant something to him and I was jealous. My head was pounding, what I needed was a drink. I got up, pouring myself a glass of brandy that the hotel had left for us. I drank in silence, until my eyelids felt heavy and I drifted off into a deep sleep.

When I awoke, Damon was in bed beside me, but he was completely confined to his side of the bed. I glared at him in the darkness, watching his pale chest heave in and out. Maybe I was being too harsh on him, or maybe I wasn't. I thought we didn't have secrets from each other but apparently we did. I gulped, fighting back my thoughts. I was hiding something from him too, my hunger and also my desire to guarantee he would be with me forever.

"Damon" I whispered, I was surprised when I heard him respond softly

"Yes?"

"I still like you." I chuckled softly.

I saw him smile as the moonlight hit a bit of his face. "I think i-" he paused,

"I think I feel a little bit more than like towards you." He said softly, turning to face me.

The moonlight hit his bright blue eyes, and I stared back into them intently.

"I think I feel a little bit more than a likeness towards you too." I said softly, staring into his eyes.

He smiled softly, grabbing my hand underneath the sheets. "I'm sorry I failed to mention this to you Elena. It was wrong of me to do what I did and I'm sorry I disrespected you."

I nodded, "It's fine baby."

He smiled softly, "It doesn't even matter because-" he gulped "because I love you."

I felt my heart flutter and I smiled wide, "I love you too."

I felt his hand go through my hair as he pulled me closer, devouring my lips into a passionate kiss.

He whispered against my lips, "I love you."

I whispered back against his, "I love you more."

He smiled, and kissed me softly. "Let's try and keep this trip positive."

I nodded in agreement.

He caressed my cheek, and I pleaded softly "Please don't ever leave me."

He spoke softly, "I won't."

I felt tears spring from my eyes, falling slowly down my cheek. I felt them hit his hand and I saw his eyes soften.

"Baby, I won't leave you." He spoke softly, trying to reassure me.

"You can't guarantee that" I whispered, hearing my voice cracking a bit.

He sighed softly, "It won't ever be by choice." He wiped the tears from under my eyes.

"I believe you, I just-" I paused, feeling more tears fall from my eyes, "I just know that this world is cruel, and I don't want to lose you to anything or anyone. I love you too much for that."

"I would do anything to be by your side Elena." He said softly, pressing his forehead to mine.

My thoughts jumbled together, and blurred, "anything?" I said softly.

"Anything my love." He responded back softly, looking into my eyes with sincerity.

I paused, looking back up into his eyes with just as much sincerity, "Drink my blood."

**~Here's the next chapter to make up for my long absence. i know this one was short, but its short and sweet :P**

**Also, Rebekah isn't an original, nor a vampire in this story. Why do you think Elena's thirst is off the charts?**

**I'll be updating as soon as possible. I hope you are enjoying the chapters! 3**

**-Hannah~**


	11. Kisses, the best way to make up

Damon's blue eyes bored back into mine. I could tell the shock he was in, he didn't expect me to say what I said. I gulped, trying to push away my fears of rejection.

"If you drink my blood, if something ever happens to you…you will come back and still be with me." I spoke softly. "Damon, we could be together forever, and it's something I want dearly."

There was a pause, and I felt him stir a bit, he looked away slowly from my eyes.

"I want that too, it's just sometimes I forget that you are even a vampire."

I looked away from his gaze as well, "I've noticed that."

He sighed, "I'm sorry. I neglect it, it's not that I'm weirded out by what you are I just forget because you seem so…human."

I nodded, showing that I understood him. "but I'm not. And I know what the chances are. The chances of what I'm asking you to give up and this is why I didn't want to mention it in the first place. You'd be giving up the chance to live out your life and have kids with someone who could procreate and you don't have to feed off of others to live."

"So then, just please understand when I tell you that I have a lot to consider before I even think about agreeing to this." He said as his eyes met mine.

I nodded slowly, biting my inner lip. I was disappointed, I wanted a right away answer but I understood I couldn't force him. If it came down to it, if he wanted to stay human or not even have any chance of being a vampire if he died with my blood in his system, I'd have to accept that.

He spoke softly, breaking my train of thought "This doesn't mean I want to be with you any less Elena."

I whispered "I know. I'm just terrified of losing you."

He kissed my forehead as he pulled me into his chest. I couldn't stop thinking for the rest of the night, but my mind got so tired of thinking, I ended up drifting to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I awoke to an empty bed. I saw a note on the night stand, so I reached over reading it in my head.

"_I had a meeting with the studio at 9. I'll be back around 3, I love you."_

I sighed, massaging my temples. I had a pounding headache and I had no idea why.

I made my way to the shower, spending as much time as I could letting the hot water flow on my skin. I needed this trip to get better. I began to think of how happy I was that Damon told me he loved me and that he felt the same way I did. It felt good to love and be loved by someone in return.

When I got out of the shower it was only 10:30. I groaned, time was slipping by slowly. I put on a simple blue tank top and dark jeans. I then put on a light grey hoodie and my converse. I let my hair dry naturally as it was. I made my way out the hotel and down the street to the Starbucks that me and Damon attended last night.

I ordered myself a venti vanilla latte. I took my seat by the window, watching as the busy pedestrians made their way to work. I noticed there was a hospital a few blocks down, so I made my way over. I compelled the woman to give me blood bags. When I got home I began to drink them all, quenching my thirst. I was enjoying my fill. I heard the door click open, and in shock I shoved everything with vampire speed into the mini fridge. I turned on the TV and laid down in bed as if nothing had ever happened.

"Hey gorgeous" Damon smiled at me as he made his way over. He kissed my cheek and sat down next to me. "How was your morning?"

I smiled softly, "I just went on a coffee run."

"I see, do you wanna grab a bite to eat?" he questioned.

I played with my hair, "I'm not really hungry."

"Really why?"

"I don't know, I'm just not."

"If you say so" he chuckled, getting up from the bed.

He paused as he looked down at me.

"What is it?" I asked

He pointed to a spot on my sweater, I looked down to see a red blood spot. I fumbled with my sweater pockets.

"What's going on Elena?" he grew serious, looking straight into my eyes.

I looked away nervously, I got up from the bed and tried to make my way out of our hotel room.

"Elena." He said sternly, and I turned around coldly, not meeting his eyes.

"Just please tell me what's going on."

I sighed, getting frustrated. "It's like you said Damon, you forget what I am or what I eat." I snapped looking up into his gaze.

He ran a hand through his hair, and sighed. "You're right I do. I just didn't know it was this serious."

My lips began to quiver, "It is serious. Something is wrong with me, I can't stop drinking blood. I have a constant thirst that I can't satisfy."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he questioned.

"Damon, how could I? oh hey babe, I've been drinking from humans and blood bags behind your back or not feeding myself because I'm scared that you'll remember what I am."

"Elena-" he started but I cut him off

"I'm a blood sucking monster."

"You are not a monster." He walked over to me and caressed my cheek.

"Babe you are not a monster." He said again softly.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." I said shakily.

"Maybe you've just neglected your appetite for too long."

I nodded "Yeah, maybe."

He pulled me into his embrace and snuggled into his chest. I mumbled "I just don't want you to be scared of me."

He spoke softly, "I'm not. I love you for who you are, not what you are. Even if I wanted to define you by being a vampire, I wouldn't love you any less."

I looked up into his gaze and kissed his lips softly. "Thank you." I whispered.

* * *

I cuddled into Damon's arms, we decided to spend the afternoon watching "The Time Traveler's Wife" on HBO. During every commercial we'd talk or kiss, or hug, or just be.

Damon looked down at me in his arms, and touched my nose.

"You have a cute button nose." He said, bending down and kissing it.

I giggled, "You have a cute everything."

He chuckled, "I don't think so."

I reached up and pressed my lips to his, "I've missed this."

"Me too, I'm sorry I've been so busy with work."

"It's expected, we are here for the studio." I laughed a bit. "Plus you could always make it up to me."

"Oh really, how so?" he looked down at me with playful eyes.

"By kissing me." I said teasing him.

He kissed me slowly on my lips. "mmm like this?"

I smiled through the kiss, "Yeah a little something like that."

He kissed me again, repeatedly as I smiled up at him.

"What else?" he whispered against my lips as he kissed me between every other word I said.

"mm, you could hug and squeeze me."

He laughed, his hands traced down my sides as he squeezed my bottom.

"Heyy!" I patted his hand away, "I meant you can squeeze me while we hug!" I laughed.

He laughed his contagious laugh, "But what if I want to squeeze other things?"

"You are shit out of luck then." I laughed playfully.

He frowned, "Oh c'mon don't pretend like you don't like it." He pulled me on top of him.

I sat right up on his hips. "Maybe I do, Maybe I don't" I teased, I kissed his forehead, then his nose, down his jawline and all over his face and finally his soft lips.

He smiled up at me, "You always make me feel like the only man in the world."

"You are the only man in my world." I said softly, I leaned down and kissed me passionately.

His hands made their way into my hair as they tangled into it. i bit his lip softly, pleading for access which he granted. He tugged at my tank top, and then we heard his phone blaring. I groaned, rolling over onto the bed.

Damon sighed, reaching over and picking up the receiver. "Hello?"

He put his finger up letting me know it was a business call as he made his way across the room. I sighed; all I wanted was to have him all to myself.

I looked at the clock, twenty minutes had passed and Damon was still on the phone.

_What the hell. _ I murmured, getting up from the bed. I walked over to where Damon was standing, he was looking out the glass window at all of the city lights as he talked away about the station and the music they should and shouldn't be playing. I wrapped my arms around his waist, as I pressed myself to his back. I nuzzled my face into his back. I could feel his voice vibrating at my face.

"Well maybe we should start setting up a line up before the premiere day…a red carpet event? Don't those usually happen in Hollywood?" he laughed into the receiver.

"Damonnn." I pleaded and mumbled into his back. I was lonely and bored. I just wanted to be with him.

He covered the receiver and turned towards me. "Just five minutes babe I promise."

"You said that 10 minutes ago." I sighed

"I'm sorry." He pleaded with puppy eyes, "I'll make it up to you."

I began to walk away, "You said that too."

He began to talk into the receiver again as I made my way back to our bed.

* * *

I watched as the time continued to tick by. I eventually jumped in the shower to pass time.

I heard the bathroom door open and the shower door open slightly

"I'm sorry love." He said softly. I continued to wash my hair,

"It's fine" I sighed, turning my attention towards him.

"I know it's not, but thanks for saying so anyway."

"Damon, you came here on a business trip, as I said earlier it's expected."

I watched as he closed the shower door, I continued to wash my hair until I saw the door open again and Damon climb in the shower with me.

I smiled softly as he began to leave soft sweet kisses along my shoulders and neck.

He spoke softly between each kiss, "Remember when you said that kisses would make up for it?"

I nodded as he continued, "Am I doing a good job yet?" I felt him began to kiss me down my arms and unto my back. He began to kiss every inch of me, and I was in a relaxing bliss.

I felt him kiss my spot, and I jumped in shock but also in pleasure. His tongue began to play with me and I moaned in pleasure, he released me and began to leave soft kisses between my thighs and after once again hitting my sweet spot with his tongue. I grimaced, digging my hands into his wet locks. He made his way up my hip bones and stomach, and then to my breasts, then my neck, my jawline and finally his lips crashed to mine. I fell into the shower wall as his lips devoured mine in a hungry passion. I hadn't realized how much I missed him. We hadn't made love since the night before we left to Chicago.

I continued to kiss him back just as passionately, as he lifted one of my legs up around his waist. I felt him slowly enter me and I cried out in pleasure. He began to work his way into me hard and slowly. I felt my back pressing against the wall and I tilted my head back in pleasure. I felt his hot breath on my neck as he continued to slide in and out of me. I felt my walls clenching, as I gripped the shower wall with my hand and my other hand was on Damon's back digging my nails into his flesh. Damon's hand was on my hip as he pulled me closer and closer as he thrusted himself into me, his other arm was holding my leg up around my waist. Everything felt so amazing. I couldn't hold it in any longer and I let out my release as I moaned his name. He came soon after me as he collapsed onto my chest. We caught our breathes and I chuckled softly,

"You sure know how to make things up to me."

He smiled softly, "I'm glad. Minus the fact that my fingers are all pruny now." He laughed and I laughed along with him.

We finished our showers together, and I was blow drying my hair as Damon was drying his with a towel.

I watched in the mirror as his boxers hung off his angular hips. His pelvic line was incredible. His body was just incredible.

He caught me looking at him so I quickly looked away. He laughed softly "Babe you don't have to be embarrassed when I catch you looking at me."

I laughed, "Who said I was looking?" I said playfully.

"Oh please." He laughed; he made his way over to me, hugging me from behind.

He pulled at my tank top strap, "I wish I could look at you." He said playfully.

I scoffed, "You just did!" I pushed my butt into him playfully.

"Doesn't mean I can't again." He chuckled.

"Damonnn!" I said looking at him in disbelief.

He laughed, "I love youuu." He kissed my cheek as he walked away.

I looked at him, my eyes lighting up, "I love you more."

"Hey babe?"

"Yeah?" I said, turning off the blow drier and turning towards him.

"I want a brownie."

I smiled at him as he gave me puppy eyes.

"Well let's find some brownies." I laughed.

* * *

After getting dressed we made our way out of our hotel room. As we began to walk down the hall me and Damon both turned around as we heard,

"Damon?"

We turned our attention to a familiar face, Rebekah.

"Rebekah," Damon laughed, "What are you doing here?"

Damon reached for my hand and I gladly took it as I stood beside him.

She made our way up to us, wearing a silk but tight red dress. Her hair was in a tight updo and she looked like she was on the prowl.

"I'm staying here, in a room down the hall. I didn't know you were staying here either what a coincidence." She exclaimed.

Damon chuckled, "Yeah, how crazy is that?"

All I kept thinking was _what the hell._

**~Posted a new chapter again! Mostly making up for lost time but also because i know ill be busy for the remainder of the weekend with work and i go to warped tour on saturday :) i hope you enjoy this chapter & thank you for taking time out of your day to read my story. it means a lot.~**


	12. Premiere Night

Damon and I made our way into the elevator and the silence settled in. I felt his eyes on me as I stared at the stainless steel door. I was frustrated with her presence; I didn't understand why Rebekah kept coming into the picture.

"Elena"

"I'm fine Damon, I just tend to over think is all." I said bluntly.

He stood quiet as he fumbled with the hems of his black long sleeve. The doors open and we made our way into the hotel lobby and outside onto the streets. We hailed a taxi and made our way to our destination, a simple dessert shop.

Damon ended up getting a double fudge brownie and I ended up getting a vanilla bean scone.

"So the premiere night of the radio station is two days away, and then the first broadcast is the morning after that, tomorrow I have to help line up songs and possibly meet with a few more people for the radio station." Damon said as he focused on cutting his brownie with his fork.

Damon was weird like that, very precise and he didn't like getting messy if he didn't have to.

I giggled, and he looked up at me, "Why are you laughing missy?"

I played with the ends of my hair, looking at him admiringly. "You just have cute little habits is all."

He chuckled a bit, "You do too."

"Like what?" I questioned him curiously.

"Like playing with your hair like that." He pointed towards me.

I blushed a little, stopping with my fumbling, "You just make me nervous, in a good way."

He smiled slightly, "I would hope its in a good way." He picked up a perfectly cube cut piece of his brownie with his fork, popping it into his mouth.

I smirked, "It is trust me."

* * *

Damon immediately knocked out as soon as we got back to the hotel, he kissed me goodnight, trudged off his clothes and plopped down on our bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

I on the other hand was watching re runs of sex & the city. I still couldn't get it out of my head how Damon had never given me an answer about drinking my blood. I was worried and terrified of losing him, but I didn't want to push him away by forcing the idea down his throat.

I looked over at him; he looked so peaceful when he slept. I brushed his dark locks away from his face, and my finger fell over his cheek. His eyes slowly opened, and looked up at me.

"Babe, why are you still awake?" he said groggily.

I whispered, "I can't sleep." I turned off the TV, sinking into the bed, and turning to face him. He pulled the covers over me as he looked back at me.

"What's wrong?" he whispered back.

"I'm not looking forward to the fact that I will barely see you tomorrow."

He sighed softly, "I'm sorry my love."

I played with his fingers, "It's fine, I'll just miss you a lot."

"I will miss you just as much, if not more." He cooed, brushing my hair back away from my face.

I smiled from his touch; he leaned in and pressed his soft lips against mine. His lips were precious, so soft and addictive.

"I love you." I whispered against his lips.

"I love you." He whispered back.

The next morning I awoke at 6:30 am, to find Damon slipping on his white button up shirt.

"You are leaving already?" I said groggily, looking up at him.

He slipped rolled up his cuff, making way towards me. He sat on the bed, and I sat up, as I took his cuff adjusting it and buttoning it.

"Yeah, sadly..I just want to get the day over with as soon as possible."

"I do too, so you can come home and be with me." I said, looking up at him.

He grabbed my face, kissing my forehead. "I will be as soon as possible."

He then got up, putting on his black dress shoes, and looking into the mirror adjusting his collar.

He turned towards me, "How do I look?"

"Handsome." I stated, taking him in.

He blushed, smiling softly, he made his way towards me, he leaned down kissing me softly.

"Be a good girl." He cooed, kissing me once more.

"Don't leaveeee." I pleaded, grabbing his hand as he began to leave my side.

"You know if I had the choice I wouldn't." he said, looking back at me. His blue eyes looked extremely light with his white shirt.

"I know." I said softly. I began to feel the aching hole in my heart begin to open.

"I love you Elena." He kissed me softly, as he began to walk away once again to leave.

"I love you too." I said softly, as I heard the door close behind him.

* * *

Two days have flown by, and I've barely seen Damon at all. He was busy setting up for the premiere or "red carpet" and he's practically been gone all day long and finally going to sleep at 3 am while sitting at his laptop putting things together. I missed him dearly.

I was in my sweat pants and tank top for the billionth time since we got here, eating room service ice cream and again watching sex & the city. I felt like my life was on repeat and it didn't help that we were living out of a hotel. I was kind of glad to be leaving in just 3 more days, so me and Damon could get our lives back together.

I looked up from the couch, seeing the door open and I sprinted my way towards it. I jumped on Damon, taking him aback, he regained his balance as he stood against the wall, and wrapped his arms around my small torso.

"I miss you so much." I buried my face into his neck. I missed his scent and his voice which ive barely heard these past few days.

He chuckled, "I miss you too."

"Please tell me we have time to cuddle." I pleaded, as I jumped down on my feet.

He closed the door, setting his bag down. "Um, I think I have to do a couple of things first for the event tomorrow."

I sighed, and began to walk away slowly, only to feel Damon's arms wrapped around me from behind. "But that can wait." He cooed into my ear, kissing my cheek.

I smiled widely, "I'm glad."

I cuddled up close to Damon's chest, and wrapped the blanket tighter around us. I felt his fingers playing with the ends of my straight locks and everything felt relaxing for the first time in a long time.

"Hey babe, I have to pick up my tux for the event tomorrow."

I groaned, "But I'm comfortable."

He chuckled, "You can come with me."

I got up, slipping into jeans and a simple white tee. I pulled my long locks up into a high ponytail and slipped on my chuck Taylors. I laughed when I saw Damon waiting for me, we both matched without even knowing.

"Are you sure you can't read minds?" he said playfully.

"I'm sure, but I do know great minds think alike." I smiled, standing on my tippy toes, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

* * *

We took a cab to Men's Warehouse to pick up Damon's tux, which he had to try on. I was waiting for him to appear and when he did he practically took my breath away. He was gorgeous in his tux, it fitted him perfectly and it was slim, fitting to his muscles.

He walked over to the mirror and looked at me gaping at him through it.

"What is it?" he asked

"You just look, very handsome." I choked out.

A smile danced on his lips, "Oh, stop." He said coyly.

I walked over to him, standing in front of him.

"I have a very handsome boyfriend." I said softly, kissing his jaw line.

He chuckled, "So I take it the suite fits well?"

"Very well." I smiled devious up at him.

He smiled down at me, "Thank you my love."

He grabbed both of my hands in his and I looked up into his ice blue hues,

"I wanted to ask you something."

I nodded, gesturing for him to go on.

"I was going to ask if you would like to go to the event with me tomorrow night."

I smiled, "Of course, I'd love to."

He smiled down at me, kissing me softly

"Well, I hope you aren't mad but I already picked a dress out for you."

"Damon!" I exclaimed, hitting him playfully.

He laughed, "It suited you, I think you'll love it. We have to go pick it up."

I nodded, "I trust your judgment."

He kissed my nose, and went into the changing room to take off his suite. Once we put the arrangements for the tux rental, we went down the street to a small dress shop.

The woman recognized Damon right away, and quickly went to grab the dress for a fitting. I went into the dressing room, slipping on the dress. I came out, revealing myself to Damon and his mouth dropped open in awe.

"What?" I blushed crimson.

"You look beautiful." He breathed out

I smiled, turning towards the big three-piece mirror, twirling around. The dress fit me like a glove; it hugged all of my curves in the right places. It was white, and it stopped at my mid-thigh, it has lace for the arms and lace that covered my upper chest.

"It's perfect." He beamed at me, and I couldn't help but blush

"Do you really think so?" I said, looking at myself in the mirror, smoothing out the dress and looking at it from different angles.

"Yes." He said, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

I smiled, "Thank you, it's beautiful."

"A beautiful dress for a beautiful woman." He whispered into my ear and kissed my cheek.

* * *

I looked into the mirror, applying the last of my light lipstick, a neutral color. My makeup was light, and fluffy it looked as if I barely did anything to my face, which Damon always preferred. Tonight was the night of the Radio Premiere Event, and I was honestly nervous. My brown locks were curled up and laid luscious upon me.

I heard a knock on the bathroom door and turned to see Damon.

"You ready?" he said with a small smile.

I smiled back, "Yes."

We made our way to the limo that was awaiting us outside. Damon poured us glasses of champagne, and made a toast.

"To a wonderful night." He said, smiling.

"To more success in your career." I smiled.

We made our toast and took our sips. We pulled up to the event and there was a heap of people, the people from the radio station, some rock stars and paparazzi everywhere. This was a new element for us both.

We made our way out and walked the carpet, getting our pictures taken. Damon had to stop for press with the rest of the radio station to answer questions and he held my hand the whole night, as I tagged along with him. It made me feel important and secure.

We took our seats at the tables, and we ate with the rest of the crew. The night flew by perfectly, and honestly Damon and I were pretty tipsy by the end of the night.

The Stations host made a speech, and then the music blared, as he said "Now let's party!"

Damon leaned in towards me, whispering in my ear.

"You look delicious enough to eat." He said seductively.

My body got goose bumps, as his hand rubbed my thigh.

I blushed as I smiled; he kissed my neck and pulled away slowly locking his eyes seductively with mine. I felt my breath hitch in my throat, I still wasn't used to the things this man could do to me. I leaned in, grabbing a fistful of his hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him into a passion filled kiss, which he quickly returned. I felt him bite my lip, as he pulled me from my seat, onto his lap. I sat sideways on his lap as he continued to kiss me as if no one was there. It felt like everyone around us wasn't even there, like it was only us two.

I broke away from the kiss, catching my breath, "Damon." I whispered against his lips.

A smile danced on his lips, "Elena." He said slyly.

I looked down into his blue hues; I played with the collar of his white shirt. "I don't think you know the things you do to me."

He smiled, "if they are half of the things you do to me, I do know."

He rubbed my thigh softly and I buried my face into his neck. I spoke softly, "I love you."

"I love you." He said softly, just so I could hear. I smiled as I put a gentle kiss on his neck.

I stayed in his embrace, sitting on his lap. I laid my head on his shoulder and listened to him sing the tunes flowing through the speakers. He was the cutest thing I've ever laid eyes on.

"Hey Damon"

We both looked up to see Rebekah. I couldn't help but glare at her. What the hell was she doing here?

"Hey Rebekah…what are you doing here?" Damon yelled over the speakers. I kept my place on Damon's lap. Damn right the girl better see where I was, and that he was mine.

"I was actually doing press, I'm writing an article about the radio station opening up." She sat down in the empty chair next to him.

I glared at her, she was not invited to join us.

"Oh, well are you enjoying your night?" Damon questioned.

"I'd be enjoying it more if I actually had someone to dance with." She laughed playfully.

What the hell was she implying? What was her game? I then knew she was implying Damon should dance with her. She had the nerve.

I chimed in almost immediately, "Yeah babe, she's right. That would be fun. Let's go dance."

I got off of his lap, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the dance floor. I turned back and saw her staring devious at me, or the both of us. I smiled at her, just to piss her off.

I wrapped my arms around Damon's neck as we danced along to the music. We danced the night away and I almost completely forgot about Rebekah until she appeared next to us with another man. I tried my best to ignore her. I pulled Damon and I off the dance floor, and I huffed. Damon could tell I was getting annoyed.

"What's wrong babe?" he questioned.

I laughed, "You can't tell that she is searching for your attention?"

He looked away nervously, but then back at me. "It doesn't matter what she wants, you have me and you know that."

"I do know that, but apparently she doesn't." I said with anger.

Damon pulled me into his embrace, hugging me close.

"Well maybe I should show her what I want." He said softly into my ear. He kept his arms wrapped around my waist, and leaned in, kissing me deeply. I kissed him back, taken aback by his confidence. I smiled through the kiss, as he pulled away slowly. I glanced over at Rebekah to see her mortified. I giggled a bit, and Damon laughed as well.

He grabbed my hand, "Let's get out of here."

I smiled, "I'd love to."

**~Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, i tried to make it as happy as possible :)**

**please leave your reactions in the reviews. i will try updating as much as possible.**

**My birthday is Sunday :D so i cant wait. i hope you all have a wonderful weekend 3!~**

** . / Elena's dress for the premiere. **


	13. One more day

"Ugh, why do you do this to me!?" I heard an angry voice fill my ears.

I looked up groggily from my bed to see Damon hitting his fists down on to his laptop. He was angry, I could see his eyes going dark and the veins in his arms were bulging out.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He turned to me, his face was red with anger, he took in a deep breath.

"I lost some of the band contacts I needed for the final interview before the station premieres at midnight. My computer crashed." He said angrily, closing the laptop harshly.

I laid my head back down on my pillow and looked up at the ceiling; it was way too early for this. I looked at the clock and it was fifteen past six. I groaned, "Damon, just come back to bed. Why are you up at the crack of dawn?"

He ran a hand through his raven locks, "Because, that's what people do when they work." He snapped.

I was going to turn livid but i kept my composure, "Damon, please don't take your anger out on me." I said softly, keeping my eyes on the bare ceiling.

He sighed, and I felt the weight shift in the bed as he laid beside me. I felt his fingers trail down my arm.

"I'm sorry babe; I just can't believe this happened, especially right now."

I turned to look at him, "In all honesty, I am glad we are leaving tomorrow."

He closed his eyes briefly, and when they reopened they were a lot softer. "I know this vacation has been shit, I am so sorry." He said softly.

"It's fine." I whispered, "We made the best of it."

He nodded, "I never thought I'd be saying this, but I want to go back to Mystic Falls." He chuckled and I laughed as well.

It was true, I hated being in Mystic Falls and so did Damon. That place reminded us of so much that we wanted to forget.

"Go to sleep." I said softly, "Relax a little. When you wake up everything will be fine."

He nodded slowly, closing his eyes and he drifted off to sleep shortly.

* * *

I set the box on the desk, looking at it and admiring my handy work.

I saw Damon shifting in his sleep, and I pounced on him gently.

"Wake up sleepy" I whispered, trialing soft kisses down his jawline and neck.

He stirred, and his blue eyes met my doe ones. "Mornin'" he said with his sexy, husky, morning voice.

I smiled deviously, "Enjoy your rest?"

He nodded and smiled up at me. He suddenly pulled my face towards him and planted a soft kiss on my lips, which I smiled through.

"Mm, someone is in a way better mood than I expected." I cooed

He chuckled, "I am, thank you."

"I have something for you." I said, getting off of him and walking towards the desk.

I placed my hand on the box, "Come open it."

He trudged out of bed, and I took in his glory, his bare sculpted chest and his creamy skin that I adored. His boxers hung off of his angular hips and I saw the line protruding. This man was beautiful, if it wasn't obvious. I bit my lip playfully as he made his way over to me.

He looked down at the box before him and smiled widely, "Aw, babe you shouldn't have!" he exclaimed.

It was a brand new MAC laptop, with all his backed up and refurbished data.

He pulled me into a tight hug and held me close. "You are the best girlfriend ever." He said, kissing the top of my head. I smiled as he pulled away, and planted a small kiss to my lips.

"Time to get to work." I said, smacking his bum on the way back towards the bedroom.

He scoffed and turned around to look at me, "I know something else I'd rather work on." He said seductively.

I couldn't hide the way my skin ignited and gave me the chills from the way he spoke just now. I bit my lip slightly. "Like what?"

He made his way over to me and pulled me tightly to him by my waist. "Oh I think you know." He said huskily, and low in tone.

I gulped and I was taken aback by his composure and feisty behavior.

I smiled deviously, "Why don't you just show me?"

He smiled deviously back, as he slowly began to unbutton my shirt, dragging his pointer finger down the middle of it and popping open every button piece by piece.

I met his eyes, and they spoke to me, they called out my naughty side.

I felt him set me on top of the desk we once were, as he began to kiss me hungrily, my lips complied, letting his tongue explore mine. I arched my back and tilted back my head as his lips moved down my jaw and unto my neck, and down to my breasts. I gasped as his manly hands took hold of my love handles, as he laid be across the desk aggressively. I shivered as his hands glided up my sides and suddenly ripped my bra off, exposing me.

I raised an eyebrow deviously at me, and his ripped of the short shorts I had on, and dragged my underwear off with his teeth, and when they reached my feet I kicked them off quickly. He was quickly inside of me, making rough and hard thrusts. I was shocked, and turned on all at the same time from his behavior. I dug my nails into his biceps as he held my love handles tightly, helping himself into me. I called out his name, as I wrapped my legs tightly upon his waist. I felt myself about to break and he suddenly stopped. I gasped, and looked up at him. He smiled deviously at me and I scoffed.

"Damon please." I begged, trying to catch my breath.

He only chuckled, thrusting into me once very hard. I gasped and quickly shut my eyes. I growled. "Damon don't be so mean." I said through clenched teeth.

He gripped my hips tightly and pounded into me with all of his might. I quickly found my release, gasping for air and feeling the glory. I was pleased when he soon found his release as well. He collapsed onto my chest as he caught his breath.

"You are one naughty boy." I said through my puzzled breathes.

He chuckled, "Only with you." I felt his soft lips upon my abdomen.

I ran a shaky hand through his locks, this day was already getting better.

* * *

I set Damon's coffee on his desk beside him as he typed away, keeping his eyes completely focused on his typing.

"Thanks babe." He said without looking up.

I kissed the top of his head, ruffling his hair a bit.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk." I said, turning on my heel.

"Why don't you stay?" he pleaded.

I turned back around and bit the inside of my lip, "Because you are working." I said

He rubbed his face and pulled his gaze from the screen, turning around in the chair to look at me.

"Only one more day." He said softly.

I smiled warmly, "I know."

He beckoned me to him, and I pranced over like a little cat.

He chuckled, and I laughed at myself, sitting on his lap, my legs draped over his other leg and his arms wrapped securely around my waist.

He peered up at me, "Come to the studio with me tonight, for the official premiere."

I nodded happily, "Of course."

He smiled, kissing my lips. "I miss you." He said softly.

I rubbed my nose against his, "Like you said, one more day."

We looked up at the door as we heard a knock. I got up from my place on his lap and opened the door to reveal a very sultry looking Rebekah. She was wearing a black tube top that hugged her tight, with dark jeans and black high heels. I scoffed, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Can I help you?" I said sternly with annoyance.

She chuckled, "I just came to tell you guys that I'll be at the premiere airing later, we can all go for drinks afterwards."

"We will think about it." I said, and began to close the door.

Her hand stopped me and she looked at me, "It is not an offer, it is a request." She said simply before walking down the hall.

I closed the door angrily, "Who the hell does she think she is?"

Damon rolled his eyes, "Someone who is important."

I growled, "Why does she keep putting all this attention unto you?"

He shook his head, "Probably because she misses me?" he questioned.

I glared at him, "She can kiss my ass." I said angrily before walking into the bedroom.

* * *

We were late. Damon kept checking his watch as he scowled at the cab driver to get us to the radio station quicker.

I had taken it upon myself to dress good, I wore my dark skinny jeans that hugged my hips well and a blue blouse that cut low, but didn't reveal too much. I was wearing blue pumps to match and my hair was straight with a poof at the top. My makeup was light. I was going to take up Rebekah's offer and then make her suffer for even asking us to go.

"Finally!" Damon exclaimed, getting out of the cab in a hurry.

We walked at a fast pace towards the studio hand in hand. When we got there, Damon immediately went into the "airing room." I smiled, I was really happy we decided to match tonight.

He was nervous, I could tell. I could also hear his heart beat quickening.

I smiled reassuringly at him through the glass window, he returned a nervous smile.

The sign above the room finally glowed red "ON AIR."

Everything began to flow just as easily as it had at Damon's radio station back home. They got a lot of call requests for songs, funny commercial breaks where he and the two other hosts went back and forth. By the end of the night, the radio station had become a phenomenal success.

I peered up at the clock, and it was now 1:45 am. I yawned, and Damon came to my side.

"Do you still want to go for those drinks?" he questioned, I sighed

"Maybe-" I began but was quickly cut off.

"Of course you two are coming." Rebekah said, smiling warmly at us.

I glared at her and gave her a slight nod.

We headed down the block to the bar down the street.

I honestly wasn't feeling this at all. I didn't want to be here and I thought it was incredibly stupid, considering the two other hosts needed to be up at the crack of dawn to air.

I sat on the bar stool, drumming my fingers. Rebekah was flirting it up with one of the hosts and Damon was downing his third drink. He looked at me and his eyes were glazed a bit, he was definitely tipsy.

"Damon, let's go back to the hotel." I pleaded, and gave my best pouty lip.

"Oh C'mon babe, enjoy the night!" he exclaimed, as he cheered with Mark, one of the hosts.

I sighed, as they all began to drink and laugh together.

Rebekah was enjoying this, I could tell but I honestly began to not give a damn. All I wanted was to be on my flight back home, where Damon and I could be away from all of this.

"Damon." I said, and he turned towards me, I spoke into his ear to talk over the loud music.

"I'm going back to the hotel. I'll see you when I get there."

He looked at me puzzled and tugged at my arm as I began to get up. "I don't want to be here." I said, trying to plead with him. He gave me puppy eyes.

I sighed, and kissed his soft lips. "I'll be there when you get home." I said over the blaring music and turned to leave the bar.

* * *

I heard loud noises, and awoke instantly; I slipped on my slippers and made my way over to the door. I saw Damon stumbling in, and grabbing the wall for dear life.

I made my way over to him and helped into the bedroom.

"YOU SHOULD OF STAYED!" he said loudly, stuttering his words.

"Trust me, I am glad I didn't." I mumbled under my breath.

I stripped him from his clothes, which he barely helped me with. I left him in a white dago and his boxers, I pulled the covers up over him and he passed out instantly.

About twenty minutes later, I felt the bed shift, and heard running, then puking. I groaned, why would he get so drunk?

I went over to his side, leaned against the tub and sat there with him. He groaned and leaned against the wall. I wiped his lips with a towel and he stirred.

"Elena..." he groaned.

I sighed, "Damon, why would you get so drunk?"

I saw his eyes brimming and he broke down. I quickly pulled him into my chest as he sobbed loudly.

"Tell me what's wrong baby" I pressed, I coddled him and he gripped me tighter.

"I don't want to go home." He said through heaving sobs.

I held him closer, rubbing his hair "Why not?" I asked softly. Just earlier today he was telling me how much he wanted to go home, now he's crying and saying we shouldn't?

"Stefan." He mumbled.

I lifted his face and looked into his glossy eyes, "What about Stefan?" I asked gently

"Stefan…he's dead." He said, his voice cracking with pain.

~**Hey Lovely's! Here is a small update**.

**It's hard to update between work & then ill be going back to school next week but i will try i promise.**

**Thank you for taking time out of your day to read my silly chapters & this story & for sticking with me.**

**I honestly really do appreciate it & i hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**I also have started to write on wattpad, stories that aren't dealing with the Vampire Diaries, if you want to check it out it's in my "about me" in my profile.**

**Once again, i hope you enjoy this chapter, and hopefully the new route i am about to take. 3**

**-Hannah~**


End file.
